Janny
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Jac has a tough pregnancy, will she let Jonny take care of her? Also a bit of Mo, Serena, Michael and Sacha... Please let me know what you think and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Jonny Mac" Mo shouted as she walked up to the nurses station. "I've just seen Jac in the locker room, you might want to go and have a look." Mo explained quietly to Jonny showing concern.

"Why what's she eating now? Let me guess, this time it's a peanut butter and tomato footlong sub!" Jonny joked.

"Jonny I'm serious." The smile on his face slipped away as he froze on the spot. "Jonny, go." He blinked back to reality and ran towards the locker room.

Jac had just got changed for her morning shift. Jac shut her locker door quietly. She checked in the mirror on the wall, only to see her pale white face with a large transparent plaster with just the white rectangular cotton pad with dots of blood visible on her forehead. She was so white it almost blended in. Jac had her hair down so that when she looked at the floor, you could barley see her face.

Suddenly Jonny burst into the locker room banging the door against the wall in a hurry. The noise pained Jac's head and she uncontrollably let out a groan in agony. She quickly turned away and attempted to hide behind the row of lockers.

Sensing she didn't want to be seen, for now Jonny thought he would stay where he was so he didn't cause her any discomfort. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Jonny asked kindly.

"Nothing. Let me guess, Mo sent you?" Jac forced out the words. Each one was another pounding in her skull, but she couldn't let Jonny know that.

"Maybe. Now I've answered your question, answer mine." Jonny demanded.

"I just did."

"No, I want an honest answer." Getting slightly annoyed, Jonny slowly started to walk around to the back of the lockers. As he was just about to walk around the corner, Jac quickly walked towards the door with her head down, but Jonny knew she would try something like that so he ran back around and blocked her only exit.

Jonny saw the plaster on her head, now the bleeding had nearly filled the entire plaster. "Oh my god! What happened?"

"Nothing. Excuse me." She tried to escape, but Jonny stood in her way again.

"Who did this? Jac?"

"No one now let me go."

"JAC I mean it. Tell me what happened." Jonny demanded, not realising that the louder he shouted, the more pain he caused Jac.

"And I mean it, move." Jac shouted as she pushed Jonny out of the way. However, doing so made her feel dizzy. She swayed into the wall and Jonny put both his arms on Jac's arms. "Get off of me" Jac whispered, but Jonny held on to her arms firmly. "Please" she whimpered. Jonny released his grip cautiously.

Jac walked out of the locker room and after a couple of seconds, Jonny went to chase after her but she had disappeared. Mo walked round the corner to where Jonny was stood. "Where is she?" Mo asked.

"I-I don't know."

"Well what happened to her?" Jonny shrugged.

Nearly an hour passed as Jonny had searched the hospital grounds. But when he reached the car park, there was no sign of her or her death trap that is a motor bike. She must've left the hospital. Grumpily, Jonny walked back up to Darwin, both worried about and angry with Jac at the same time.

"She's left" Jonny stated to Mo.

"How do you know?"

"Her bike isn't in the car park."

"Well it wouldn't be. I saw her come in a taxi this morning."

"Well where is she then?" Jonny asked getting increasingly concerned.

"Who? Jac?" Elliot interrupted.

"Yeah have you seen her?"

"Yes. I thought she'd have told you. I sent her home after I stitched up her forehead. It was quite deep wasn't it?"

"I dunno I didn't see it."

"Really? She said that you put the plaster on it this morning after she fainted before you came into work."

"Did she now?" Jonny asked. Elliot realised that he had put his foot in it. "Anything else I should know? Why did she faint?" Jonny asked Elliot.

"Jonny, I really don't think that Jac would want-"

"Please Elliot, trying to get Jac to talk is like trying to get blood out of a stone." Jonny pleaded and Elliot agreed with him.

"She said that she felt sick all night. And that she was actually sick about 3am. Then she fainted when she got of of bed at 7am and hit her head on her bedside table. She said that you put the plaster on it and that you drove her to work this morning."

"Thank you Elliot." Jonny said gratefully patting him on the back.

"Are you going to hers?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, can you cover for me for today please?"

"Sure. Go on go." But she didn't need to say that, Jonny was already half way down the corridor, as he shouted "thanks!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review! I don't really have any idea where this is going at the moment!**

Jonny pulled up outside Jac's flat. He attempted to look though her windows from the car, but all the curtains were pulled. Jonny was running things through his mind as to what to say when he would knock. He wanted to be caring and comforting but he was still annoyed that she didn't tell him.

Deciding that he had been there long enough, Jonny got out of the car. He slowly walked up to the steps and luckily, the entrance door was open. Walking up the steps, Jonny wanted to turn back, but he also wanted to know if the mother of his child was okay.

He knocked on the door. He waited several minutes before the door opened. Jac saw him and sighed before walking towards the living room, leaving the door open. Jac slowly sat down on the sofa and Jonny sat on the armchair adjacent to her.

"Elliot told me, what happened."

"Yeah, well, he shouldn't have."

"Don't have a go at him, I was the one who-"

"I'm not having a go at him."

"Right." Jonny finished awkwardly. "How are you feeling now?"

"Fine." Jac replied.

"No you're not. If you were feeling fine, you wouldn't have gone home." Jonny stated.

"I didn't want to go home, Elliot sent me home because apparently I'm 'not in a fit state to operate' and I had a full theatre list today."

A few minutes of silence went past until Jonny decided to confront Jac.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean what did you think I would leave you because you fainted?"

"I didn't need to tell you I was fine."

"You're fine?" Jac nodded. "Well your definition of fine must be different to mine because I don't think someone is fine, if they puke at three in the morning, then faint when they get up."

"Jonny, fainting and sickness are normal."

"I know... But honestly, are you still feeling sick now?" Jac nodded. "What have you eaten today?"

"Nothing" Jac whispered.

"Right well what do you fancy? Take away? Or I could rustle up something! I don't mind going to the shops." Jac sat with a disgusted face, the thought of food made her feel worse. "Oh come on! You can have anything you want."

"Jonny, I'm not hungry. If I eat ill just be sick again."

"How about some toast?Plain toast?"

"No thanks. I just wanna sleep, so you can go back to work now."

"That's not going to happen because I have the rest of the day off with you."

Jac rolled her eyes. "So, you go and get into bed and I'll bring you som-" Jonny was interrupted as Jac jumped up and legged it to the toilet. Jonny headed after her and as he entered the bathroom, he grabbed her hair back just in time as she began vomiting. "I think we'll leave the toast for now eh?" Jonny joked. Jac however was far from impressed. "Jonny get out. Now." She shouted pushing him out of the bathroom and shutting the door after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes later, Jac stood up and flushed the toilet; she had been sitting next to the toilet leaning against the wall. She unlocked the bathroom door and hoped that Jonny hadn't left her. She blamed her outburst on the damn hormones.

Jonny heard her unlock the door. He picked up the glass of water he had poured for her and walked towards the door. As she came out, she let out a sigh of relief in her mind that he hadn't gone. She took the glass of water and nodded in thanks as she took a small sip. Jac made her way towards the living room where she gently sat on the sofa.

"You can go back to work now."

"Ive already told you, Mo's covering for me for the rest of the day so that I can stay with you. I'm not leaving." A few minutes silence passed before Jonny decided to break it. "Right um" Jonny began as he got up. "Here" he said as he handed her a bit paper and a pen off of the side. "Now you write down anything you want while I go to the toilet and then I'll go to the shops." He said as he walked towards the toilet.

In the toilet, Jonny noticed that there was a blanket and a small pillow tucked behind the door on the floor. He assumed that she must use them when she feels sick at night when she must sleep on the bathroom floor.

When Jonny returned, Jac handed him the small list :

-Paracetamol

-Prescription pain killers

-Bread

-Bottled Water.

He loved her small neat handwriting, but he still hasn't happy with such a small list. "Why do you need your prescription and paracetamol?"

"Because, my prescription isn't strong enough on its own and I can't take anything stronger because of this." Jac gestured her hands around her stomach.

"Right. Come on, you've got to have something decent for lunch." Jac rolled her eyes at him. "How about... Chicken soup?"

"Is that your cure for everything?"

"Well it worked when you had 'period pains' didn't it?"

"Not really, I was in pain for the rest of the night."

"No you weren't you were asleep."

"No you were asleep, I was in agony."

"Well why didn't you wake me?"

"Because, you'd only have wanted to talk and talking wasn't something I wanted to do."

"Yeah but-"

"Jonny, can we not do this please." Jac interrupted. Jonny paused for a few minutes.

"Right, I'm going to the shops. Are you sure this is all you want?" Jonny asked holding her small list as he picked up his car keys.

"Yes, oh my prescription is on the top of my bag" Jac said as she pointed over towards the kitchen counter.

"Right, I won't be long." Jonny said as he picked up the bit of paper. "Jesus Christ!"

"What?" Jac asked worriedly as she jumped up from the sofa as fast as her aching body would let her.

"These knock out horses."

"Oh haha." Jac laughed sarcastically as she slowly sat back down on the sofa.

"Bye!" Jonny walked out of the door.

* * *

-20 minutes later-

Jonny walked into Jac's flat and dumped the four shopping bags on the side. He looked in the living room only to find that it was empty. So, he poked his head round the bedroom door to find Jac hugging her knees, fast asleep on the bed. He smiled at her, she looked so peaceful because if she was sleeping, she wasn't moaning.

He quietly crept back to the kitchen and began to unpack the shopping. Despite the fact that Jac had only asked for four things, he bought quite a lot. He had got her some chocolates (Malteasers were her favourite), chicken soup, magazines and the basics (I.e. bread, milk, butter, fruit.) As he opened the fridge to put the butter away, he was glad he got more than Jac had asked for because it was empty. As were the cupboards and the fruit bowl.

After packing away, Jonny picked up Jac's new prescription, and placed it in her medicine cupboard that was filled with a first aid kit and who knows how many different pain killers. He picked up the prescription painkillers that she had already started and grabbed a bottle of water. He also grabbed the magazines that he got her and Malteasers.

He slowly and quietly walked into her bedroom and placed the items on her bedside cabinet, then he sat on the end of the bed. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only 11am. He sighed wondering what he was going to do for the rest of the day. But the sigh must have been louder that he anticipated because Jac began to stir.

"Hey." Jac groaned as she sat up.

"You can stay there if you want, I got you a few things." Jonny pointed towards the bedside cabinet.

"Oh thanks. What's the time?"

"Just gone past eleven. Why?"

"I should probably take these then." Jac replied as she picket up the tablets and popped two out of the packet. She swallowed them dry before opening the bottle of water slowly and sipping some.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"Not as much... Did you get chicken soup?"

"No." Jonny lied "you said you didn't want it." Jonny continued, he felt rather guilty when he saw the disappointed look on Jac's face. "I'm joking, I got you your chicken soup! Do you want me to warm it up for you?"

"Um, yes please." Jac smiled a little, Jonny smiled back still sitting on the end of her bed. "Well go on then, I need to get changed."

"Oh and you need me out of the room for you to do so?"

"Just go."

"Why, it's not like I haven't seen it all before, many times might I add. Wait, are you showing yet?... You are aren't you?" Jonny smiled. "Let me see!"

"No I'm not showing." Jac stated unconvincingly. "So get out."

"Alright, I'm going." Jonny retreated and he put his hands up in the air as he walked out towards the kitchen.

Jac laid out a pair of leggings, a t-shirt and a baggy hoodie. She took off her blouse she wore to work this morning over her head, carefully avoiding her stitches. She looked in the long mirror. She smirked as she saw how neat Elliot's stitching was. It couldn't have been easy for him to stitch Jac Naylor's headshe thought, especially as she had not been in a good mood that morning. Then she looked down, she placed her hands on her stomach and smoothed them over the small bump.

Meanwhile, Jonny was heating up the chicken soup on the hob, he was cooking enough for two people so that he could eat too. He warmed up two bowls in the microwave then placed them on the side with a spoon next to each one.

It wasn't long before Jac appeared from the bedroom, she walked in and sat on the sofa. Jonny laughed a little. "I take it we're not eating at the table then?!"

"Yeah well, my stomach hurts a bit and those hard chairs don't help." Jac explained, Jonny was happy that she had told him, but concerned for them both.

"What kind of pain?"

"Endometrial."

"Oh right." He awkwardly replied as he poured the soup into two bowls. It was always an awkward topic for him because they hadn't talked about it much. He placed a spoon in each bowl and grinder some black pepper over the top.

"Here you go. Chicken soup a la Jonny!" Jonny said as he handed her a bowl and sat down next to her.

"You mean chicken soup a la Heinz?" Jac smirked as she took her first mouthful.

"Yeah well, that too." Jonny admitted. They ate in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. As she finished, Jonny who had already finished got up and took her bowl off of her.

"Before you start clearing up"

"Who said I was clearing up?" Jonny joked.

"You made the mess! Anyway... could you get me the magazines and Malteasers from my room please?" Jac asked as she fluttered her eyelids.

"Fine."

Jonny picked up the items from Jac's bedside cabinet, but as he heard a high pitched yelp, he dropped them and immediately ran back to Jac. She was doubled over in pain nearly sliding off of the sofa.

"What it is? What's wrong?" Jonny asked worriedly. It took a few moments before Jac had the ability to speak.

"It just an endometr-" Jac's words were replaced by groans of pain. Jonny knew what she was going to say so he was sure it was nothing to worry about. He took her hands in his for reassurance, and to fight the pain, Jac crushed Jonny's hands. As the pain subsided, and as the blood circulated back to Jonny's hands, he guided her back into a comfy position on the sofa.

"Ouch!" Jonny joked as he shook his hands.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, at least I know I'm going to need a pair of boxing gloves when you go into labour!" Jac and Jonny both laughed a little. "Right hang on a moment." Jonny got up, when he returned, he gave Jac her magazines and Malteasers. "Thankyou."

"It's alright. Right, I'll go and clear up 'my' mess then!" Jonny joked as he walked into the kitchen, Jac began eating her Malteasers and pulled interested, shocked and 'really?' Faces at the magazines.

**Thankyou for reading! Please, please review! Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Later, in the evening, Jac sat curled up on the sofa whilst she leaned on Jonny. He had one arm round her shoulder and the other wrapped around her stomach. His hand was gently pressed on Jac's small bump. They weren't even paying attention to what was on the TV, they were just enjoying each other's company.

"This is probably a stupid question but are you going to go into work tomorrow?" Jonny asked Jac.

"Yeah."

Jonny looked at his watch that was lying on Jac's stomach. "Right it's nearly ten, do you wanna go to bed?" Jac nodded. Jonny stood up and gave her a hand up. He wondered if she was okay with him sleeping in her bed so he cautiously walked into her bedroom behind her.

She got out her pyjamas and turned away from him as she got changed. He stood there like a lemon. She turned her bedside lamp on before turning the main light off. "What's wrong?" Jac asked.

"Nothing. I just... Would you prefer it if I slept on the sofa? I mean if it would make you more comfortable I don't mi-"

"Get into bed you idiot." Jac groaned as she slid under the duvet. He smirked at her, took all his clothes off except his boxers and got into bed next to her.

* * *

It was 3am and Jonny was woken by someone's rather loud car stereo that boomed through the bedroom window. Hoping that Jac hadn't been woken by the racket, Jonny slowly turned over to find that the other side of the bed was empty.

Through the pitch darkness, Jonny saw in the hallway, that the bathroom light was on through the small slit of the door that had been left open slightly ajar. He sighed before slowly getting out of her bed. He opened the door to find Jac huddled in a pale, shaking ball next to the toilet, leaning against the wall. She had the blanket that he had seen earlier loosely draped over her body and there was a barely touched bottle of water next to her.

"Jac?... Jac?" Jac stirred and opened her eyes. "Why didn't you wake me?" Jonny asked, thinking she she should be leaning against him, not a cold wall.

Jac only shrugged. "Have you actually been sick or do you just feel sick?"

"Both."

"Come on, come back to bed." Jonny offered her a hand up which she reluctantly accepted. He guided her back to the bed and pulled back the duvet for her before tucking her in. He climbed into bed from the other side and he slid up behind Jac, once again placing his hand over her stomach gently. "Go to sleep darling." And to that, Jac gradually closed her eyes.

* * *

Jac's alarm went off on her phone at 6:30am. Jac reached across her bedside cabinet to turn it off, before slowly sitting up. The alarm had also woken Jonny up and he sprang up slipped behind Jac on the bed and wrapped his arms around her abdomen. He placed his chin on her shoulder and she surprisingly didn't move. "Are you sure you want to go into work?"

"Jonny what happened this morning-"

"It's fine."

"No, I was going to say that it's been a lot worse than that and I still went in, so I'm going in today."

"Fine, look I'm going to go back to mine, have a shower and get changed. I'll come back here straight after okay?" Jonny asked remembering that Jac's motor bike was at work after he had driven her home. He got up and put his clothes back on.

"Yeah, but don't wear that aftershave again."

"Why, I thought you liked it?"

"Yeah well it makes me feel a bit-" Jac pulled a funny face.

"Fine. Right I'll be back soon, bye." Jonny said picking up his phone and keys.

"Bye" Jac sighed as he shut the door.

**Thank you for reading! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**To the guest reviewer, you're right! (about Jac getting a taxi) I've changed it now so thanks for telling me :) Everyone, thanks for reading and please review!**

Jac and Jonny walked out of the lift onto the Darwin ward. "Aah, Jac can I have a word with you in the office please?"

"Yeah, um is it urgent, only I still need to get chan-"

"Oh no it's fine get changed first, take your time." Elliot replied as he began walking back to the office. Jac rolled her eyes as she and Jonny walked into the locker room.

"What? He's only making sure you're okay!"

"Yeah but 'take your time' is a little bit over the top don't you think?"

"Well considering he knows that you fainted yesterday, no I don't."

The argued as they got changed. Jonny still noticed hat Jac was facing away from him when she took her shirt off.

"Why are you turning away?"

"I'm not." Jac replied. She turned around once she pulled her scrub shirt down.

"Jac, you-"

"I'd better go and see what Elliot wants." Jac interrupted as she walked out.

* * *

Jac walked into her office and sat at her desk and began sorting patients files. Elliot got up from his desk and leaned against Jac's desk attempting to withdraw her attention from her work.

"Are you sure you're okay to be working?"

"Yes. Look Elliot I know you're trying to be nice but I just want to get on with my work."

"Yes but I care Jac, I want to know if you're okay... Was that the first time you fainted during your preg-"

"Yes."

"Have you fainted since?"

Jac finally withdrew her eyes from the folder to look at Elliot. "No."

"Are you feeling sick now?"

Jac hesitated. If she was honest and said yes, would he still allow her to operate? "No."

"Jac I've know you long enough to know when you're lying. And quite frankly your looking a bit pale again." Jac hadn't realised that she was pale and she immediately ceased eye contact and looked down at the floor, hoping that her long red hair would cover her blushing cheeks. "It's okay y'know, to take some time off I mean."

"I'm fine Elliot. Please just, stop worrying."

"Right. Well, I'm due in theatre soon so I'll see you later okay?"

"Yep. Bye." Elliot walked out of the office. Jac quickly got a small mirror out of her desk draw and stroked her cheek gently, realising how pale she was.

* * *

Elliot walked into the office to find Jac sitting on the sofa eating a muffin. "I take it you're feeling better then?" Elliot joked leaving Jac feeling rather embarrassed . "Oh er, Mr T phoned just now. He said he's coming down to see you about your results... Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No, they're for a patient. " whispered Jac as she took the final, large bite of her muffin.

"A patient called Jac Naylor? Come on Jac I told you I know when you're lying." Elliot explained. "What's wrong?"

"He asked me to do a blood test for him because he thinks I might be anaemic."

"I take it you haven't told Jonny?"

"He doesn't need to know."

"No. But he would want to know." Elliot hoped that Jac would see sense, but he knew more than anyone that when Jac was in one of those moods, and she was, you should leave her be. "Right, I told him you're in the office and he said he was coming down now so-" Elliot was interrupted by a knock at the door, Mr T nervously poked his head round the door. "I'll leave you two to it." Said Elliot as he walked out of the door, leaving it wide open.

"Right er-" Mr T stuttered.

"Just tell me the results."

"You are anaemic. Um, what I suggest we do is put you on iron supplements. Here, I've written you a prescription." Mr T explained as he handed over he piece of paper. Jac snatched it out of his hand. "We need to discuss about improving your diet to involve iron rich foods."

"Well that's not going to work because anything I eat at the moment comes back up again." Jac stated. "And I don't need a talk, I know what foods are high in iron, it doesn't take a genius."

"Actually you'd be surpr-"

"Are we finished here?" Jac interrupted.

"Well I... Yes" Mr T sighed. Jonny walked in and immediately became concerned because he was Jac's gynaecologist and he would only have been there if something was wrong. He then saw he prescription in Jac's hand.

"You can go now." Jac stated and Mr T awkwardly bumped into Elliot's desk as he walked out. Jonny shut the door after him.

"What's up?"

"It's just a prescription."

"Yeah I can see that. What for?"

"Iron supplements. I'm anaemic."

"Oh." Jonny was upset that she hadn't told him that tests had been done, but he was glad that he had walked in on them, otherwise, Jac probably wouldn't have told him. "What symptoms have you got?"

"Well fainting, obviously, um headaches and tiredness."

"Right."

"I didn't really notice the symptoms until I fainted. I just thought I was run down because of the sickness." Jonny sat next to her on the sofa and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll go shopping on the way home tonight. We can stock up for a while and get some iron rich foods!" Jonny smiled.

"You know dark chocolate has got lots of iron in it."

"Has it now?"

"And you know they sell it in the shop downstairs."

"Really. Right well thanks for telling me that but I've got a job to do." Jonny got up and opened the door. He smirked when he saw Jac's disappointed face and carried on walking out of the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jonny returned to Jac's office to find her sitting at her desk checking her emails. She was too focused on her computer screen to notice Jonny creep up behind her and place a large bar of dark chocolate and a bottle of innocent orange juice. "Here you go."

Jac wondered if he intentionally got orange juice so she decided to test him. "And why orange juice?"

"Because the vitamin c in the orange juice assists with the absorption of iron in your body." Jac raised her eyebrows. "Nurses aren't as thick as you think eh?"

"Well I know several nurses on this ward alone that could prove that they are."

Jonny laughed a little. Jac opened the bar of chocolate and began eating, knowing that he was still behind her, she reluctantly offered him one square. "No thanks, I'm watching my calorie intake!" Jonny joked as he patted his stomach. "I wouldn't want to gain any weight now would I?" Jonny walked to the front of her desk and saw her sad face as she put down the chocolate bar. "Hey don't worry I didn't mean that you have, not that I would know anyway seeing as you won't let me see your stomach. I saw it a week ago for the scan, it can't have changed too much can it?" Jac looked down at her desk. Jonny sensed he may have pushed her too far and he walked out of her office, quietly closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonny walked out of Jac's office and up to the nurses station where Mo was. Jonny began rifling amongst a lot of paper work on the sides. "Jonny Mac, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to do my job, is that okay with you?" Jonny snapped.

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of Jac's bed!"

"Sorry I just-" Jonny stopped as he saw Jac leave her office, presumably to collect her prescription from the pharmacy. Mo noticed Jac's pale, upset face.

"Hey, what's wrong with Jac?"

"I, may, have just accidentally implied that she had gained weight. But I didn't mean it, I was joking honestly." Jonny explained. Mo face palmed and shook her head. "What?" Jonny asked cluelessly.

"Jonny, women are self-conscious about their weight and their size normally, let alone the fact that Jac is in the early stages of pregnancy, so she's unsure if she's got a bump yet or if she's just put on a bit of weight. Especially considering what she's been eating. You're an idiot. You need to go and apologise to her." Jonny remained standing at the nurses station. "Well go after her then!"

"I think I'd better wait until she comes back."

"From where?"

"The pharmacy, she's anaemic. She's got to get some iron supplements Mr T prescribed to her."

"Great, another excuse for her to be moody!" Mo joked.

"I assume we're talking about Jac?" Elliot butted in. "Sorry, it's just I'm a bit worried about her. She doesn't say when she's feeling ill which concerns me because then we won't know if something's wrong or not."

"She is feeling sick, she was vomiting this morning." Jonny blurted out. "Don't tell her I said that, please." Jonny pleaded.

"And she's been diagnosed as anaemic." Mo stated. Jonny looked at her with a shocked face.

"Mo! You can't just go telling people that, she'll kill me if she finds out I even told you, let alone if Elliot knows."

"It's fine Jonny she won't know that I know." Elliot explained before walking off to see a patient.

"Sorry, but Elliot needs to know, what if she isn't fit to operate?" Mo said.

"Fine, but keep quiet about it yeah?"

"Of course, besides, if she found out, I think both you and I would be admitted here as patients!" Mo joked.

"If she found out what?" Jac said as she came up behind Mo and Jonny with a bag from the pharmacy. Mo paused for a few minutes before replying : "um, your valve replacement patient in bed 4, he wants me to do the operation because he thinks.. That you're... ill. He thinks you look really ill and he doesn't want you fainting whilst you're operating on him."

"He said that did he?" Mo nodded. "Right well I'm going to give him a piece of my-"

"Jac, don't. You know as well as I do that any stress could compromise his heart even further." Mo improvised, she was secretly proud of how well she had made all of that up.

"Fine. I... I um" Jac swayed into the nurses station and leant against it for support.

"Wow, it looks like he wasn't far wrong!" Mo joked.

"Jac are you okay?" Jonny asked.

"I just need to-"

"Sit down, here" Jonny interrupted as he guided Jac down on to the chair he had just moved behind her.

"Bowl." Jac demanded as she put her hand over her mouth. Jonny stood momentarily confused before realising what she meant. He ran as fast as he could and grabbed a kidney dish from the nearest bay.

"Here." Jonny sprinted back and held the bowl in front of her just in time as she began vomiting. Jonny gently placed his hand on her back and rubbed it in a circular motion. Once Jac had finished, Jonny placed the bowl in the hospital waste bin. He grabbed a jug of water and poured her a glass.

"Thanks" Jac whispered before sipping some water. Mo placed her hand on Jac's back and felt sympathetic as she remembered what it had been like for her.

"Jac, go and take a break for a while. Jonny go with her." Mo demanded. "Go on, go for a walk or something, the fresh air will do you good." Mo explained as she ushered Jac and Jonny towards the lift.

**Please, please please review. I appreciate every single one of them :)**

**Thanks for reading, I'll update soon... **


	7. Chapter 7

Jac and Jonny got out of the lift on the ground floor. They walked towards a vacant picnic bench and sat either side of it, facing each other.

"Right, I would like your opinion on something and-"

"Yes I think you should get a haircut." Jac interrupted sarcastically.

"Im serious. I want you to listen to everything I have to say before you say something rude back okay?"

"Fine." Jac huffed.

"Right, well I know I've asked you to move in with me before and that didn't go down so well, so know, I think that we should both sell up and buy a house. Now before you start moaning, it could be a three bedroom house so that can we could have a room each and then one for the baby. Now I'm not saying you can't cope, I just want to be there for our child, I want to be there for each milestone and that includes the pregnancy." Jonny looked at Jac's face, she looked slightly happy. "Okay, now you can speak."

"I, um. I suppose that's not a bad plan."

"Really?" Jonny asked, shocked yet pleased. Jac nodded.

"I really should be getting back to work though." Jac said as she stood up from the bench, suddenly everything went hazy. Jac swayed and Jonny came to her rescue, softly cushioning her fall as everything blacked out.

* * *

Jac woke up looking up at the cloudy sky and lying on the cold grass. She was in Jonny's warm arms. Jac slowly sat up as Jonny supported her. "You okay?" Jonny asked as he helped her up off of the ground.

"Yeah. I think I just..."

"Fainted. Jac, you fainted."

"Yeah. I-I know."

"Come on, lets get inside, you're freezing." Jac nodded and Jonny wrapped one arm around Jac's shoulders as they walked into the entrance. Luckily the lift had just opened so Jac wouldn't have to smell the disgusting coffee for long. Everyone exited the lift leaving it empty. Jac and Jonny entered it, soon followed by Mo. There was an awkward silence as Mo took the lid off of her coffee to blow to cool it. She did so unknowingly in Jac's direction. Jac's stomach churned so she turned away silently, faced the wall and closed her eyes. Jonny noticed Mo's actions and presumed that they were intentional. "Mo." Jonny warned.

"What?"

"You know what." Jac groaned, still facing the wall. Mo stood confused until she realised what she had done. Jonny turned around too and gently rubbed her back before whispering, "You sure you don't want to go home?"

"I'm fine... I'll be, fine." Jac whispered quietly.

* * *

Finally, they arrived on Darwin. However, the smell of the coffee had proven too much for Jac as she ran straight to the toilets as soon as the door opened, she pushed Elliot out of the way whilst doing so. "Great, thanks Mo." Jonny shouted as he ran after Jac. Mo, one handedly, helped Elliot to pick up the folders that Jac had knocked out of his hands. "What was all that about?" Elliot asked. Mo held her coffee cup up.

"I don't think Jac can stomach the smell of coffee at the moment!" Mo joked quietly, she felt guilty. She didn't mean to make Jac vomit, after all she had been there once herself with Jonny comforting her too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonny barged the ladies toilet door open. He turned the corner and found Jac retching into the toilet bowl. She was slowly collapsing onto her knees but just before she reached the floor, Jonny picked her up from under her arms and placed her on her feet. "Come on, if you're going to sit at least go to your office first. Yeah?" Jac nodded, she was so weak, pale and tired. Jonny turned Jac around so she was facing him, still inside the thin cubicle. He reached pass her and flushed the toilet before allowing her to follow him to her office.

Jonny was guiding Jac, he had cautiously placed his hands on her arms either side of her just incase she felt a bit dizzy again. When they reached her office, Jonny opened the door to find Mo and Elliot discussing a patient. They stopped talking as soon as they heard Jonny's voice outside so Jac walked into a silent office that she presumed was empty. She walked into the office and curled up on the sofa in a ball. Jonny acknowledged Mo angrily and was surprised that Jac had still come in here. Mo still felt guilty about making Jac sick.

"Jac, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise. I promise I didn't do it on purpose. How are you?" Mo explained quietly as she kneeled down next to Jac, aware that Jonny was watching her every move.

"Fine."

"Yeah you look it." Mo muttered as she got up. This earned her one of the ice queen's infamous glares.

Suddenly, a strip of pain ripped across Jac's abdomen, this has happened several times today and Jac was used to managing it but this one took her by surprise. Jac yelped in the silent room and doubled over in agony. Jonny quickly but gently rubbed Jac's tensed stomach and placed his other hand on her back for support. Mo could only watch and hope that it passed soon. Elliot however got up from his desk, he was shocked at Jonny and Mo's reaction to sudden severe abdominal pains in a pregnant woman. "Jac?" Elliot asked. Jac let out a deep breath as the pain subsided. She avoided eye contact with Elliot and nodded in thanks to Jonny. "Jac?" Elliot repeated, this time sternly.

"It's fine Elliot, just leave it." Jac said, she forced the words out as her stomach still ached.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something here?" Elliot queried.

"Don't worry Elliot. She's fine-" Jonny attempted to explain before being interrupted by Jac.

"Endometriosis. I've got endometriosis."

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Elliot asked kindly.

"I ask myself the same question everyday Elliot!" Jonny joked. He fell back on the floor as he just avoided Jac's elbow, that was intended for his balls. Both Jac and Jonny laughed quietly at each other.

"Is there anything I can get you-"

"No. But thanks Elliot."

"Right, well, I'll see you later." Elliot finished as he walked out of the office.

"I really am sorry Jac. And Jonny, believe me I didn't do it on purpose." Mo explained. Jac nodded in acceptance of her apology.

"Come here you soppy cow." Jonny joked as he hugged Mo.

"Are you trying to make me vomit, again?" Jac joked as she pulled a disgusted face.

Mo laughed before shouting, "See ya." Before she left Jac and Jonny in the office.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"What for?"

"Rubbing my stomach. It really helped."

"No problem. Listen, is it alright if I go to mine during my lunch break and get some of my things so I can stay at yours for a while?" Jonny asked apprehensively. He could see Jac deciding whether to give him a peace of her hormone-crazy mind, or whether to give in to her desires.

"Fine."

"Oh don't sound too excited will ya!?" Jonny joked as he sat on the edge of the sofa. "Does your stomach still hurt?" Jonny asked as Jac sat up on the sofa.

"Yeah, it's all achy." Jac groaned hoping he would get the message; that she wanted him to rub her stomach again. Luckily he did.

"Come here." He said as he lied out on his side on the sofa, pushed up against the back of it so that there was room for Jac. Jac lied also on her side in front of him. He gently began palpating her stomach with one hand and stoking her hair with the other.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, they had both fallen asleep. They were both on the sides facing towards Jac's desk and Jonny had his left arm wrapped around Jac's stomach tightly. Mo knocked on the door quietly and walked in to find the, like this. She smiled before she walked out to find Elliot. She brought him back to the office and showed him the adorable couple.

"Listen," Mo began in a quiet voice. "I know you've just come out of theatre, but according to Jonny, I think this is the first time she's slept properly in days. I came to get her because she's due in theatre but I don't suppose you'd mind doing it for her?" Mo gently asked.

"What's the procedure?" Elliot asked quietly.

"Mitral Valve replacement on a 54 year old women."

"I'm sure Miss Naylor can repay the favour." Elliot said as he took the patient's file off of Mo. Mo quietly closed the door leaving the pair to sleep.

Mo sat at the nurses station. She began to wonder why Jonny was sleeping now because usually he couldn't sleep during the day; she'd found out after their holiday to Spain and despite Mo's insistence of being polite and having a siesta, Jonny went for a swim. But then she realised that he must've stayed up with Jac when she was sick or in pain. Come to think of it, she was sure there was more that could be done about the pain so she rang up Mr T. After a long discussion about how Mr T thought that 'miss Naylor' was incredibly scary, Mo found out that he didn't have a patient so she could go down and have a word.

* * *

After a quiet knock, Mo entered Mr T's office.

"Mo, I love your, your hair. It looks great, on, you." Mr T stuttered. "Here take a seat. What can I do for you?"

"Well it's not me, it, it's Jac, Naylor."

"Oh right, right. What can I do for Jac?" Mr T asked smiling.

"The painkillers she's on, she is taking them but they're not... Well she's... She's still getting really bad pains." Mo explained awkwardly.

"Right, and she couldn't come to me because...?"

"The ice queen thinks she can handle it but she basically collapses every time the pain comes. So... I was wondering, if you could give me a prescription for stronger painkillers that I could give to her..." Mo fluttered her eyelids.

"Mo, I-I. That's against the rules-"

"I know, I know but please." Mo pleaded. "She's in a lot of pain and I mean a LOT."

"I, I..."

"Please Mr T. Put it this way, when she's in pain, she's moody and I have to work with her for hours on end. Please, for me?" Mo asked putting on a cheesy grin and fluttering her eyelashes again.

"Fine." Mr T said as he picked up his prescription pad. He began writing down a new drug for Jac before handing it over to Mo.

"Thanks! You're a star!" Mo proclaimed smiling widely at Mr T. She began getting up as Mr T stopped her.

"Actually Mo, seeing as I'm doing you a favour, could you do something for me?"

"Yeah sure." Mo replied, wondering what he had in store for her.

"Um, I need to sign off on Miss Naylor's folder that I've discussed pain management with her but Miss Naylor has refused to listen to me so I was wondering if you could just tell her a couple of other things that could control pain?" Mr T asked hopefully looking at Mo. Mo wasn't looking forward to chatting to Jac about pain management but Mr T was helping her so she had to return the favour.

"Sure," mo answered.

"Great." Mr T handed Mo a notepad and a pen. "Right, there's..."

Mo was left listening to Mr T for nearly ten minutes before the thanked him and headed for the pharmacy.

* * *

She collected Jac's new painkillers and happily walked onto Darwin with a sheet of notes in her pocket to explain to Jac. Mo knocked loudly on Jc's office door to find Jonny rubbing Jac's back on the sofa. She was pale and ghostly.

"Have you been sick again?" Mo asked gently.

"Yeah, she has." Jonny answered quietly.

"Here," Mo began as she handed over the packet of painkillers. Jac grabbed them from Mo and was confused. "I went to see Mr T for you. Please don't shout at me but, they should relieve the pain better."

"Thanks Mo." Jac murmured.

"Speaking of which, I promised Mr T that I'd discuss your pain management..." Mo began, she smirked as Jac rolled her eyes. "Well Jac, you either hear it from me or Mr T, your choice..." Mo left Jac to decide already knowing the answer would be her.

"Fine, get on with it." Jac groaned.

Jac was still sat on the sofa with Jonny's arm around her shoulder. Mo leant against Jac's desk as she began to explain.

"Right, first things first, use heat. Have a hot bath. But not too got or you'll faint because of the anaemia."

"Yeah I know." Jac interrupted.

"Anyway, he said have a hot bath, sleep with a hot water bottle etc... The next thing is, oh your gonna laugh at this one. Obviously you can't use it while your pregnant but-"

"Don't say TENS." Jac interrupted. Again. Jonny laughed at her and squeezed her shoulders.

"Well there's TENS. Um," Mo hesitated as she skimmed through her list. "Oh, there's the pain clinic. Holby doesn't have one but St James do. They deal with patients with long term illnesses that cause chronic pain."

"I know Mo, I refer patients there." Jac said. She was clearly unamused by this little talk. Jonny however was finding Jac's frustration hilarious but he was trying his best not to let Jac see that.

"And finally. There's physio. You can try things like yoga and Pilates and focus on the pelvic floor muscles. Obviously you won't be on for a while, but Mr T said if you do the exercises a couple of days before, and during, your period, it works to relieve some of the pain."

"Right is this little chat over yet?"

"Yes Jac, your welcome." Mo said sarcastically.

"Thanks Mo." Jonny said cheerfully.

Mo went to leave the office but Jac stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Mo. Thanks for going to see Mr T. And thanks for getting the painkillers for me."

"It's not for you, its for me. When your in pain, your moody, especially with me." Mo turned to Jonny and whispered rather loudly. "It's because she's jealous I have a fully functioning uterus and she doesn't." Mo intended Jac to hear her.

"Oh haha Maureen. Get out of my office." Jac said before slamming the door after Mo walked out.

Jonny looked at his watch. "Jesus, how long were we asleep? It's nearly 5pm!" Suddenly Mo opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, Naylor I forgot to tell you that while you were asleep, I had to beg Elliot to do your Mitral valve replacement so you owe him a favour." Mo said rather quickly as she slipped out hoping to miss the wrath of Jac.

"Come on." Jonny interrupted the silence as he got up off of the sofa and he pulled Jac up after him. "Its the end of our shift Lets go food shopping!" Jonny said very cheerfully. Jac groaned and hugged her stomach.

"Nausea or pain?" Jonny asked kindly.

"Both, but mainly nausea."

"Right, would you rather it if I dropped you home then went shopping?" Jac nodded as they walked out of her office and into the locker room. The silently got changed, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Soon, they were ready and they were walking towards the lift hand in hand.

**Thank you very much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for where this could go please let me know. Thanks xx**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Jonny woke up and opened his eyes to see that Jac wasn't in bed so she was already up. It was just after six and he walked into the bathroom to find it surprisingly empty. He walked into the living room to find Jac hugging a pillow on the sofa her eyes were red, puffy and teary. She head obviously been crying for hours and her face was so pale. He had never seen it so white. She also had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept at all.

"Hey, you still feeling sick?" Jac shook her head. "Well what is it then?"

"Pain." Jac forced out, she buried her head into the pillow.

"Aaww, I'm sorry. Have you started taking the new painkillers?" Jac shook her head again. "What? Well why not?" Jonny asked, he couldn't understand why she was being so stupid.

"I left them at work by accident. I woke up at 11 but the the pain was too bad so I didn't want to risk driving." Jac murmured.

"You've been like this since 11 last night?" Jac nodded. "Come here you idiot. You should have told me."

"I didn't want to wake you, you look so happy when you sleep." Jac regretted the last comment as it made her feel rather awkward.

"Right, well I'll go and get them now." Jonny attempted to get up but Jac dragged him back down on to the sofa.

"There's no point, I've been taking my old painkillers this morning so I won't be able to have them until midday."

"Why did you take your old ones if they're not working?" Jac shrugged.

"I panicked, I thought I would be better than nothing but they have made any difference." Jac explained. Jonny got up off of the sofa and held his hand up for Jac.

"Come on." He said.

"What?"

"We are going for a nice hot shower"

"We?"

"Yes we. You heard what Mo said, heat helps and I think it helps a bit when I rub your stomach as well so put them both together and voila! Pain relief." Jonny explained as he helped Jac off of the sofa. She groaned in pain as she got up and then Jonny guided her to the shower. They walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

Half an hour later, they both walked out, each wrapped in a fluffy towel.

"Feeling any better?" Jonny asked as he began unpacking clothes from his large holdall that he brought yesterday.

"Yeah, loads. Thanks."

"No worries. I rather enjoyed it anyway." Jonny joked.

"Is that right?" Jac asked sarcastically,

"Yeah, especially the views, oh they were amazing." Jonny said.

* * *

Soon, they were bother ready for work nearly an hour before they had to leave. "Do you feel sick?"

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted breakfast. Do you want some toast?" Jonny asked.

"Um, yes please, with a little bit of jam."

"Coming right up."

Jonny made the toast and handed the plate to Jac. She observed it for a long second before taking a small bite. Follow by several other small bites and a rather large bite from Jonny after he had finished his toast. He claimed that a 'growing lad needs more than two slices of toast in the morning!'

Jonny drove Jac to work. The fifteen minute journey was rather quiet compared to how chatty Jac had been in her flat. "Is the pain coming back?" Jonny asked, he saw Jac nod in the corner of his eye. "It's alright, you've only got another," Jonny looked at his watch whilst keeping both hands on the steering wheel "four and a half hours until you can start on the stronger pain killers!" Jonny joked, but he then realised that Jac was not in the mood for joking as she turned to face the window.

They walked up to Darwin silently. They didn't stop at the coffee shop because Jac didn't want to risk the smell of coffee. Not yet anyway. They walked into the locker room where Jac quickly got changed before she went or hide in her office. Mo walked in just as Jonny had sat down on the bench. She sat next to him. "Has Jac got morning sickness? She looks really pale." Jonny shook his head. "Well what's wrong with her then?"

"Abdominal pain."

"But the painkillers-"

"She left them here, but she took her old pain killers this morning so she can't take the new ones until 12."

"Right. What about you, you look a bit upset."

"I'm not upset." Jonny snapped. "Sorry, I just... It's hitting Jac really hard. She's been up since eleven last night and we went to bed at ten. She was in pain all night. And aside from that, she's had the sickness. I just feel really bad because I have no idea what she's going through both physically and emotionally. I mean the pain was so bad this morning that she was crying quietly into a pillow curled up in a ball." Jonny was nearly crying and Mo put her arm around Jonny's shoulders.

"Jonny, I know it's hard, hey I even feel sorry for Jac at the moment! But all she needs at the moment is your support, and I'm sure you're giving it to her. So there's nothing else you can do... Oh and er, I got Jac this." Mo explained as she opened her locker. She revealed a hot water bottle with a pink furry case that read 'the bitches hot water bottle' "Here." She said as she chucked it at him. "Go and fill it up for her, heat will help the pain."

"I know." Jonny muttered smiling, however Mo heard him.

"How?" Mo asked, intrigued by her friends cheeky smile.

"We may or may not a hot shower this morning." Jonny explained smiling at his earlier comments about the 'views.'

"What together? Ugh you're disgusting!" Mo said sarcastically.

"She says when I rub her stomach it helps so I thought if I combined that with how water it would help. And it did for a while. But obviously not for long." Jonny sat with the hot water bottle on his lap staring at the floor.

"Jonny Mac." Mo shouted and he quickly looked up. "Come on, we'll fill it up for her." Mo said. Eventually, Jonny got up and followed Mo to the staff room where Mo boiled the kettle.

"Do you think she'll want a tea or coffee?" Mo asked.

"Erm, well she didn't get one on the way in so, I wouldn't risk it." Jonny replied.

* * *

Five minutes later, Mo and Jonny walked into Jac's dark office with her hot water bottle behind his back. Jac was sitting at her desk with her legs crossed and her fists clenched around the edge of her desk, her knuckles were white from the pressure. Jonny walked in a little, before he realised that Elliot was sat at his desk with the lamp on reading through patient's files.

"Look what Mo got ya." Jonny broke the silence as he brought the hot water bottle from behind his back and offered it to her. Jac was embarrassed as she first looked at Elliot who was pretending to be busy with random sheets of paper. Then she looked at Mo who was looking directly at Jac. Jac was well aware of how dreadfully pale she looked especially with no sleep so she reluctantly accepted the hot water bottle hugged it to her stomach and looked down at the floor, letting streaks of fiery straight hair fall in front of her face so you couldn't see it.

"Thanks Mo." Jac mumbled. Luckily for Mo, she didn't notice the message on it.

Suddenly, Harry Tressler burst into the silent, dark office. "Woah, who died?" He joked, he then saw Jac Naylor looking at the floor, he could see patches of her pale face through her hair. "Er, Miss Naylor are you alright?" He asked. A few moments passed before Jonny realised that she was in too much pain to talk. "She'll be fine, what did you want?" Jonny asked, trying to get the young F1 to leave. Jonny knew that Jac didn't want people seeing her like this.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to Professor Hope about my rotation." Harry began as he looked towards Elliot. Elliot being the kind man that he was quickly agreed to chat and excused himself from the office leaving Jac, Jonny and Mo. Jac was still hugging the hot water and once the door shut, she lifted her knees up and hugged her chest.

"Jac... Why don't you go home?" Jonny asked quietly as he placed an arm around Jac's tensed shoulders.

"Jonny has a point Jac, we can cope without you today." Mo added softly, hoping she wouldn't have to face the ice queen's wrath.

"I'm fine." Jac said as she lifted her head from her knees. Her eyes met Jonny's. "Look, if I went home, all I'd do is sit and watch a crappy movie. But if I'm here, I can keep myself busy. And don't say I'm risking people's lives because I'm not going to theatre and I'm only updating and sorting out patient's files today. Okay?" Jac asked.

"If you feel sick or dizzy, or if the pain gets worse or if you want anything, even if its just company, ring me okay?" Jonny said trying to cover everything so that she couldn't say 'you didn't say if I...' Jac nodded and got out her phone, she rang Jonny right in front of him. He sarcastically picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"The pains getting worse." Jac whispered down the phone. She was suffering and she picked now as the time to be 'funny.'

"Right, I'll leave you two to it." Mo said. She sensed that Jac just wanted Jonny and slipped out of the door. They both put their phones in their pockets. Jac put her feet down from her chair and slowly stood up. Both her and Jonny wrapped their arms around each other.

"I'm sorry." Jac mumbled into Jonny's chest.

"What for?"

"Being a cow and well... I can imagine I'm not very good company at the moment but you stayed with me so thank-" Jac began rambling on before Jonny stopped her by planting his lips on hers. Then Jonny pulled away.

"Shut up." Jonny joked. "Jac I enjoy being with you, no matter what. And I don't think that I could ever forgive myself if I left you to go through the hard bits on your own." Suddenly another cramp hit Jac by surprise and she whimpered as she double over in pain. Jonny quickly walked around the back of her and rubbed her lower abdomen. She slowly stood up again as the pain subsided.

"It's alright." Jonny said as he continued to rub her tummy, "It's not long before you can take the other painkillers. Jonny looked up at the clock and saw that it had just gone past eight. So he had lied she still had nearly four hours until she could take them and even when she could take them they would take fifteen or twenty minutes to work.

* * *

An hour later, Jac was still in her office. The hot water bottle had helped a little, as had Jonny's abdomen massage. She was sitting doing her paper work as a nurse knocked on her office. "Come in," The nurse who was obviously scared of Jac placed a folder on her desk and whispered, "There's an AAU referral for you. Professor Hope's in theatre and they need a CT consult."

"Right." Jac said. The nurse remained standing in front of Jac's desk. "Thank you." Jac said giving the nurse the cue to leave.

Jac rolled her eyes as she looked through the patient's file. She then sighed when she saw the Serena Campbell was the women's Consultant. Great.

Jac, who was still pale, walked towards the lift leaving the hot water bottle behind. She immediately knew that this was a bad idea because moving made the pain worse, she just wanted to get down there, do the consult and come back up as fast as she could.

* * *

Jac walked out of the lift and along the corridor. She opened the door to find that AAU was as hectic as usual. Everything around Jac was moving too fast for her. A bed came rushing past her from behind, then came the worried relatives. Luckily instead of having to search for her, Jac found Serena at the nurses station. Jac cleared her throat to make her noticed.

"Ah, Miss Naylor?" Serena seemed confused as to why Jac was here. She had been told that Jac had morning sickness by Mary-Claire only minutes ago. Mary-Claire had obviously been told by Harry Tressler who had been on Darwin that morning. But Serena didn't even know that Jac was pregnant. However this was Mary-Claire so it could all be nonsense so she thought that it would be best not to say anything.

"Where's the patient?" Jac said, she had to raise her voice to be heard over the chaos.

"Over here." Serena said as she showed Jac the way to the bay. They entered and Jac quietly shut the door behind her. The bay was silent except for the noises that various machines made. "I'll leave you to-" Serena began making her way towards the door however, the sudden alarms and bleeps going off made her stop and turn. "Oh no." Jac whispered as she understood what was happening.

"Right, the aneurysm must have ruptured, lets get him straight to theatre." Serena announced. She hit the button for assistance and within seconds nurses were rushing in to unhook several machines and placed one of them on the bed, they took the bed out of the bay whilst Jac stood watching. The patient's bed was just leaving as Serena shouted, "Miss Naylor, I need you to assist with any CT complications." Jac nodded and followed behind them. Jac and Serena began scrubbing their hands in silence as they watched the patient be anaesthetised through the glass. "Miss Naylor-"

"Please, call me Jac." She murmured. This was one of the few people that Jac had ever said that to.

"Right, Jac. Um are you feeling alright only, you look a little, pale."

"I'm fine." Jac lied. The pain was getting worse, it must have been her old painkillers wearing off, maybe they did help quite a bit, because before was agony, now Jac could find the words for what she was feeling. They put on their gloves and nurses put on face masks for them before they entered theatre.

After nearly twenty minutes of panicking, the patient was stabilised for the ninth time. But Jac couldn't take much more, it was hard enough to breath thought these masks at the best of time but the pain was so bad. The theatre lights were shining on Jac making her over-heat. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage. Then she began swaying and everything went fuzzy.

* * *

Jac woke up staring at a white ceiling on a hospital bed. Her eyes were hazy, but they soon focused especially once Jac realised she was not in the bay alone. Serena Campbell was sitting on the end of Jac's bed smiling. Slowly, Jac sat up. She was embarrassed about fainting so she would just tell Serena it was 'women's problems.'

"What's wrong?" Serena asked gently.

"Nothing." Knowing Serena wouldn't let it go, Jac continued, "it's just period pains."

"Mm, sure. So how is that patient of yours? I didn't catch the name, I just remember it being a 37 year old female with severe abdominal pains." Jac hadn't realised that Serena had seen right through her so she explained.

"Oh um, I referred her to obs and gynae, they did and explorative laparoscopy on her. She's got endometriosis."

"Oh. Jac I'm so sorry." Jac paused, awestruck that Serena had figured it out. But Jac didn't want to offend Serena by continuing with the patient story.

"I take it you've heard the pregnancy rumour about you?" Serena asked cautiously. Jac was unsure as to where this was going so she nodded and remained silent. "Some people are so cruel these days. Take no notice of them."

Jac caught on that Serena didn't believe it and that people were doing it to be ironic about her possible infertility.

"Serena... It's not a joke. I am... Pregnant."

"Oh." Serena was left feeling rather awkward. "Well then, I suppose a congratulations is in order then!"

"Thanks." Jac whispered as she moved to the edge of the bed. She was about to get up when Jonny an Mo burst into the bay. Jac rolled her eyes. "What happened?" Jonny said rather loudly, he was panicking and out of breath, he must have ran here from Darwin.

"Calm down, it's nothing to worry about she just fainted in the middle of theatre!"

"Oh-" Jac interrupted as she began to panic about the patient.

"The patient's recovering in HDU but the way so don't worry." Serena finished as she walked out.

"Jac, did you actually faint or did you pass out from the pain?" Mo asked cautiously as Jonny sat next to her in the bed.

"I'm not sure i think it was the combination of the heat from the lights, the pain and the anaemia." Jac explained and Mo nodded. Jac sighed heavily as she looked at the wall clock. "Just think only two and a half hours left." Jac joked.

"Come on, lets go back to Darwin." Jonny said as she ushered Jac off of the bed. Jonny wrapped his arm around Jac's waist for support as they walked towards the lift. And surprisingly, Jac didn't glare at him or push him away. Even when they reached Darwin and everyone seemed to be staring at them.

"Jonny, you can go for your break, I'm going to-" Jac was interrupted by Jonny.

"Be in the wonderful company of a handsome Scottish nurse." Jonny explained as they walked into Jac's office. Jonny picked up Jac's hot water bottle, which was now cold, and passed it to Mo. "Would you mind?" He whispered and Mo smiled before she walked off towards the staff room. Jonny sat down on the sofa and patted his knees indicating Jac to sit on his lap. Reluctantly, she sat on his lap and leant back into his chest. Jonny began massaging her tummy with both hands. He then only used one hand to rub circles on Jac's stomach. With the other hand, he drew imaginary lines on her back with his fingers. He decided that this was going to be a particularly long and painful day for Jac he thought that he should take her out later.

"Jac?"

"Mmm." Jac replied enjoying the massages that were literally rubbing the pain away.

"Would you like to go out tonight? We can go to a nice restaurant?, or we can go to-"

"Stop there Jonny. I'm sorry but I'm exhausted, although... I sure I could manage a take away and a cozy night in." Jac fluttered her eyelashes.

"Yeah, that's fine I don't mind. Although, I am still wondering what a 'cozy night' entails..." Jonny said as he went back to massaging Jac's stomach with both hands. Then he started to palpate Jac's body slightly lower and lower until Mo opened the door.

Luckily he thought he had just enough time to place his hands back on Jac's stomach. "Here." Mo said as she handed over her hot water bottle.

"Thanks." Jac replied as she placed it tightly on her stomach. Jac placed her hands on top of it and Jonny placed his hands on top of hers.

"Right, I'll leave you two to, actually I don't even wanna go there and yes Jonny Mac I saw where your hands were!" Mo said as she walked out of the office. Jac and Jonny laughed simultaneously.

**Thank you very much for reading! Please review an let me know your thoughts. Im all ears if you have any suggestions or ideas :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, for this next part, you're going to have to ignore what's recently happened between Michael and Sacha. In this they are getting along; they're not best friends but they're colleagues. Oh and Sacha and Michael don't know about Jac's endometriosis but they do know she's pregnant. **

* * *

It was now nearly 10am so Jac only had two hours before she could take the painkillers, therefore only two hours left of agony. That was however if the stronger painkillers actually work. The pain was like severe period pain; a constant pain, only every now and then there would be a cramp which caused Jac to uncontrollable whimper and double over in pain. Jonny had not long left Jac in her office. She began to sort out patient's files at her desk. She signed off their treatment and wrote down the details of their medication etc. But it was taking forever and Jac hadn't even finished one since she'd started; they usually take her 5 minutes but Jac couldn't focus. She kept on trying to rub the pain away herself, just like Jonny did but she couldn't.

Jac decided she needed some air so she slowly got up, groaning as she did so. She put n her NHS hoodie and walked out of her office towards the lift. As she did so, Jonny who was sitting at the nurses station saw a flicker of red hair in the corner of his eye an looked up to see a pale Jac. "Where're you going?" Jonny asked kindly and Mo who was sitting behind Jonny swivelled round in her chair to face them. The Elliot walked up to the three and looked at Jac.

"I'm just taking my break." Jac said with an authoritative tone.

"Where?"

"I don't know, I'm just going for a walk." Jac said as she began walking away.

"Jonny go with her." Mo whispered.

"I think she wants to be-"

"Jonny, what if she faints again?"

"Right." Jonny said as he got up and quickly jogged after her.

Jonny caught Jac waiting for the lift. Jac turned around to see Jonny looking at her with a puppy dog face. "What?" Jac sighed.

"I'm coming with-"

"No you're not." Jac interrupted. "I'm just going for a walk to get a bit of air. Go back to work." Jonny stood there looking at Jac as the lift arrived. "Please." Jac pleaded. He could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Ring me if you need me okay?" Jac rolled her eyes and walked into the crowded lift leaving Jonny staring at her as the doors closed. Just as she was reaching the ground floor, Jac's phone buzzed, she took it out to see a text from Jonny.

I mean it x

She smirked at it and continued out of the building.

* * *

After a fairly long peaceful, relaxing walk Jac returned. She was even more pale as it was freezing outside. She would have walked around the building again but she was beginning to shiver. She was waiting for the lift and Sacha and Michael came up behind her with cups of tea. Luckily, it wasn't coffee.

"Hey!" Sacha boomed. "What're you doing down here?" He asked to the back of Jac's head he spoke again before Jac could even think of an answer. "Let me guess, you're avoiding Mo and Jonny!" He joked. Jac turned around to face Sacha and Michael and replied quietly, "no, I just needed some air."

Michael and Sacha exchanged looks when they saw how dreadful Jac was looking. Her usually perfectly straightened hair was slightly wavy, she had bags under her eyes, her skin so pale and they could see her shivering. Then lift opened so Jac silently turned around and walked in hitting the button for Darwin. "Oh no, you're coming to my office." Michael stated as he entered the lift and stood next to Jac."And then me, you and Sacha are going to have a little chat like brothers and sisters do." He joked.

"No, Michael please-" Jac's voice was now shaky.

"Nope, it's already decided and besides, I've got hot chocolate in my office with mini pink and white marshmallows!" Sacha and Jac both looked at Michael with a 'really?' Face before he exclaimed, "hey, they're not for me, Jasmine made me buy them the other day."

* * *

They then arrived on AAU and Michael and Sacha each grabbed one of Jac's arm and dragged her out of the lift and into Michael's office. They let her sit down on the sofa and Sacha sat next to her drinking his tea. Michael moved over to the kettle and began reading out what he had. "Right, we've got hot chocolate, tea, I would say coffee but I've heard that that's off limits after what happened the other morning!" Michael joked. Jac looked at him furiously.

"Who told you?" She demanded.

"No one. I saw you run out and puke, then I saw Maconie and Effanga come running after you!" Michael tried to contain the giggles as did Sacha but an attempt to elbow Sacha's balls made both of them shut up.

"You wanna hot chocolate?"

"Yes please." Jac muttered.

A couple of minutes later, Michael pulled his chair opposite the sofa only a foot away from Jac and handed her the hot chocolate with several marshmallows on top.

"Thanks." Jac whispered again as she began sipping at the hot chocolate. She hugged the warm mug as she still felt freezing from her walk.

"So what's wrong?"

"Hm?" Jac asked.

"Well, your as pale as anything but you can't feel sick otherwise you wouldn't be drinking that." Michael pointed to her cup.

"Come here, your freezing." Sacha said as he wrapped his arm around Jac's shoulder.

"Oh and er... I heard from the scrub nurses that there was a little incident in theatre with Serena." Michael added.

"What incident?" Sacha asked. Michael laughed a little before continuing.

"Well, Jac here passed out in theatre. Luckily the patient was stabilised. They got a porter to carry her into a bay and she was unconscious for around fifteen minutes."

"What! Why?" Sacha bellowed, trying to contain his giggling at the thought of Jac being carried bridal style by a porter. Jac sighed.

"Oh heck, it's probably half way across the hospital by now... I've got endometriosis and... I'm anaemic... I passed out because it was hot in theatre and I had really bad abdominal pain, I just... I couldn't breathe properly." Jac took a deep breath.

"How long have you known about the endo?" Michael asked softly as Sacha gently rubbed her back.

"A couple of months, I began to accept that I couldn't have kids and then a few weeks later, I was told I was pregnant." Jac remained silent looking into her nearly empty cup of hot chocolate.

"So are you in pain now? Is that why you're pale?" Sacha asked. Jac nodded. "Oh you soppy cow, why don't you got to your gynaecologist and get painkillers for it?"

"I have. I got stronger ones because the ones I'm on at the moment aren't working but I can't take the new ones until twelve because I took my other ones at 6 this morning."

"Well," Michael looked at this watch, "you've only got just over an hour left unti- Jac?" Jac groaned as she grabbed her stomach she leant forward over the edge of the sofa. She took a sudden deep breath and held it, hoping the pain would subside, but everything around her started swaying. She heard men saying her name over and over until she fainted.

Jac went unconscious and fell forwards Michael slid off of his chair on to the floor and caught Jac. Her head fell against his chest and her arms flopped on the floor. Michael placed his hands under her arms and lifted her. Sacha moved out of the way and grabbed Jac's legs. They laid her flat on the sofa. "Here." Michael said as he put his hand in Jac's hoodie pocket, he took out Jac's phone and tossed it to Sacha. "Ring Maconie."

* * *

Five minutes later, Jonny burst into their office, slightly out of breath as he had pegged it down the stairs; he was too impatient to wait for the lift. He slid onto his knees in front of Jac's face, held her hand and waited.

Another minute passed and Mo strolled in. She had been less worried and waited for the lift.

* * *

It wasn't until 11:25am that Jac woke up; she was out for twenty minutes. Jac was groggy and Jonny helped her to sit up a little. She groaned in pain as she moved and clutched her stomach. Jac was facing the end if the sofa, she was sitting sideways. So, Jonny shuffled her along and sat behind her and began rubbing her stomach. Sacha and Michael smirked at the two before a nurse barged in as their patient had crashed so they left. Mo sat on the chair in front of the sofa that Michael had sat on and watched. A couple of minutes passed as Jonny let her rest a little. "Right," Jonny began as he put his chin on Jac's shoulder, "shall we go back up to Darwin?" Jonny asked quietly. He felt Jac nod and got up off of the sofa before helping her up. Mo opened the door for them and the three began to walk towards the lift.

Suddenly, Jac saw Mr Hanssen about to get into the lift and panicked. She started to walk away. "Wha- where are you going now?" Jonny asked as he began to follow her.

"I feel like taking the stairs." Jonny and Mo exchanged looks as they knew she was avoiding Hanssen. They watched her struggle with the first few steps in agony before Jonny came up behind her and placed his arm around her waist for support. She quietly groaned until they made it to Darwin.

Jac walked straight to her office, Jonny attempted to follow but Jac unexpectedly slammed the door extremely loudly. Everyone on the ward including Elliot and Sharon turned round to see Jonny standing at the door cluelessly. He turned round and looked at Mo. Then everyone heard an angry scream followed by a loud bang. Jonny froze for a few seconds before he burst into the office to find Jac crying on the sofa with her head in between her knees. Mo, who was stood outside the door tried not to laugh at Jac's hormonal outburst, quietly closed the door after Jonny entered.

Jonny who was also trying his hardest not to laugh cautiously sat next to Jac and placed his arm around her shoulders. He was expecting to be pushed away but surprisingly she turned around and wrapped her arms around Jonny. She hugged him tightly and didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. Her head was tucked into his chest under his chin. She carried on crying until Jonny's 'sshh, it's okay' speeches calmed her down. Jonny tried to pull her away a little so her could see her face, her eyes were red and puffy so he quickly, slipped out of her arms and got the box of tissues from her desk and handed her one. "What's wrong?" he whispered. Jac began moaning about how it's unfair that all men have to do is 'sleep with someone' and then change the nappies at the end whereas women go through so much more. After ten minutes of moaning, Jac fell asleep in Jonny's arms. Jonny slipped away leaving Jac to rest and walked out onto the ward towards the nurses station to find Elliot, Sharon and Mo. They all looked at him smiling. "She's fine, I think it's safe to say that she's hormonal though!" He joked quietly.

"What was the loud noise?" Sharon asked.

"Oh, she kicked the wall." Jonny explained and Mo laughed at him. "You can't talk, you were way worse than what Jac is a the moment!" Mo went silent and turned to face the computer on her chair. Sharon looked at Jonny. He whispered to her that she was a surrogate and she nodded in understanding.

"About two or three weeks before we came to work here, Mo was about 6 months gone I think, and erm, she locked herself in the toilet at work! She was in there all day the stubborn cow." Jonny joked as he patted Mo on the shoulder. Mo turned round to face them once again. "I had to bribe her out with chocolate covered Brazil nuts! Oh and she puked in theatre once!"

"Is this see who can we make the most embarrassed? Because I'm sure I can embarrass Jonny. Right lets see," Mo began as she clapped her hands together. "Ah, he asked out a girl who he was dribbling over once and it turned out she was a lesbian! Um, oh, I was with him the first time he was in theatre and he fainted!" Mo couldn't continue she was laughing too hard that her side hurt.

"Mo, most people faint the first time they see open surgery." Elliot said trying to comfort Jonny who had gone bright red, he hung his head in shame.

"Yeah but-" Mo broke down laughing again before she composed herself. "It wasn't open surgery, we were doing an operation on some girls ingrown toe nail. All we did was take off a small section of her nail and Jonny was out light a light!" Mo began hysterically laughing again. This time even Elliot and Sharon were giggling a little and Jonny joined in too.

"Can we stop this now? Please?" Jonny asked.

"Of course Jonny Mac, unless you want to embarrass Jac?" Mo nudged him on the shoulder egging him on.

"No, if I said some of the things she's done or said I might get castrated."

"Fine spoil sport... Is she still in pain?" Mo asked kindly.

"Yeah, but she fell asleep. Hey!" Jonny exclaimed as he saw his watch. "It's pretty much 12! I'd better go and wake her." Jonny walked towards the office.

* * *

He entered to find Jac on her knees on the floor doubled over in pain just in front of the sofa. Tears were falling from her eyes again. Jonny ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She was breathing too fast and with her anaemia, it wasn't a good idea. He pulled his arms away from her stomach and held her arms so she was upright.

"Jac, I know your in pain sweetheart but you need to control your breathing otherwise you might faint again. Okay I know it's hard but take deep breaths ready in... And out... And in... And out... There you go, brilliant." Luckily Jac listened to him and she began taking deep breaths. "Hey it's twelve now you can take your tablets."

"I know," Jac whispered. "I was getting up to get them but I got a really bad cramp and I..." Jac trailed off as Jonny helped her to stand up. "Thanks" she muttered. Jac opened her top desk draw and swallowed two. Before taking a swig of water from her bottle on her desk. "You wanna wait in here while they kick in?" Jonny asked and Jac nodded.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes before Jac emerged from her office, she felt like a new woman. The pain had almost completely gone, it was now only an ache, but it was like heaven compared to the hell she was in not long ago. Her face had regained some of its colour. Jac had forgotten what it felt like to not be in pain! She walked towards the nurses station, it was empty. She began looking through the files that were in front of her until suddenly hands covered Jac's eyes.

A seductive Scottish voice asked, "Guess who?"

"Mo?" Jac replied sarcastically still unable to see. Jonny linked his hands, twisted Jac around to face him, and moved his hands lower down until they cradled her bum. "So, feeling better?"

"Much thank you. Don't forget I'm your boss and I shouldn't be see showing any favouritism amongst my sta-" Jac was interrupted by Jonny's lips. They kissed for a long minute. Oblivious to the world around them, Jac's arms slipped around Jonny's back. They stopped kissing and looked lovingly into each other's eyes. They both jumped as someone next to them cleared their throat. They separated and turned to see that it was Mr Hanssen. They both went red, Jac more so especially when they heard Mo behind them giggling.

"Mr Hanssen." Jac acknowledged looking down at the floor.

"Ah Miss Naylor, I was wondering if I could have a word in my office please."

"Now?" She asked and Mr Hanssen nodded. "Right, um tell Elliot I'll be back soon." Jac told Jonny and he nodded. Jac followed Mr Hanssen towards the lift.

* * *

It was a silent journey to his office and when they entered Mr Hanssen sat behind his desk, but unusually, he didn't ask Jac to sit down so she stood in front of his desk like a child being told off by the head teacher.

"Mr Hanssen what's all this about?"

"Well Miss Naylor as you are well aware, bosses are not allowed, even if they work in hospitals, to see their staff's medical records without permission. Now in light of recent events I'm afraid that I wish to see yours to see that you are fit to treat patients. And I'm following the procedure when I say that I can't let you treat patients or operate, until I have give you the all clear." Jac stood silently. She knew she had the right to refuse, but if she did so, she couldn't treat patients. "It is therefore fitting that you need to sign this." Mr Hanssen pushed forward a form stating that he is granted permission to see Jac's medical records and a pen.

"Mr Hanssen, you said in light of recent events-"

"Indeed I did," Mr Hanssen interrupted.

"What... Events?" She asked slowly. Jac was unaware if Mr Hanssen knew she was pregnant as not even Mary-Claire would dare gossip to Mr Hanssen but then again, how did he know about her fainting?

"Well, I've heard that you've fainted several times, including one in theatre. And it is also rumour that the cause of some of them were due to severe pain." He paused a few moments before continuing. "Miss Naylor, is there an issue with me seeing your medical records?" He asked in the usual monotone voice.

"No, it's just that... That..." Thoughts were racing through Jac's mind but she eventually came to a decision, she had to sign if she wanted to operate anytime soon. She sighed before she walked up to his desk and signed the paper. Silently, Jac began to walk out but Mr Hanssen stopped her. "Miss Naylor?"

"Yes, Mr Hanssen." Jac replied still facing the door.

"I'm assuming there is something on there that you're concerned about so if you could take a seat please." Jac slowly and hesitantly walked back and sat down in front of his desk. Mr Hanssen began looking at his computer and clicked the mouse several times. "I'll get your file up on here and we can discuss any issues, is that okay with you?" Mr Hanssen asked and Jac nodded. Mr Hanssen got her file up on the screen. "Right, lets have a look." He said.

**Thank you for reading! Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Jac sat nervously awaiting Mr Hanssen's reaction to her medical records. He sat there scrolling for five minutes before looking at a pale, nervous Jac.

"Now, Miss Naylor, as you well know, records don't always give us the full picture. So, I wish for you to tell me everything, that you think I should know. And how it affects you."

Jac sat there in silence. She began contemplating what she should say, she couldn't lie because the facts were in front of him. Realising that she had been silent for quite some time, Jac began.

"Well, I'm pregnant which affects me both emotionally and physically. Physically, I have had morning sickness but I think that's stopped now."

"How far gone are you?" He asked confidently.

"Nearly 5 months."

"Really?" Jac nodded. "And when were you planning on telling me about your need for maternity leave?" Jac shrugged her shoulders. "Right well, we can sort that out another time, but carry on... What else should I know?"

"Um, because of the pregnancy, I'm anaemic which im taking iron supplements for. It's made me feel tired on top of the pregnancy but that wasn't the cause of my fainting... The cause of my fainting was abdo- severe, abdominal pains caused by endometriosis. But you don't have to worry about that now. The painkillers I was on before weren't working but I've just been put on goserelin this morning and I feel fine now."

"Right, is there anything else I should know?"

"Um, you said about maternity leave."

"Indeed I did."

"Well, nurse Maconie, will be needing... paternity leave."

"Right, okay well. Come and see me tomorrow morning at 9am and we'll discuss if your fit to operate. In the meantime, I don't want you operating or treating patients for now okay?" Jac remained silent. "Miss Naylor." Mr Hanssen asked.

"Yes, of course. Can I go now?"

"Of course," he replied. Just as Jac reached he door, Hanssen stopped her. "Oh and Miss Naylor, congratulations. Off you go."

* * *

The next morning, Jac walked in with Jonny and onto Darwin. She had 30 minutes before her meeting with Mr Hanssen. But the painkillers weren't working, not in the mornings because she threw them back up. But she hadn't told Jonny and she certainly couldn't tell Hanssen, otherwise she wouldn't be allowed to operate. Jac got changed into her scrubs and after giving a quick smile to Jonny she walked to her office where she made a phone call to Mr T. After being told what she already knew and nothing could be done, Jac made her way to the ladies toilets. She stopped in the locker room on the way and got her make up bag out.

In the toilets, Jac put on a layer of foundation to cover her paleness. But realising she looked nearly orange compared to her pale neck and hands, Jac sighed before splashing water in her face over the sink. Mo walked in to find her like that. "You been sick again?" Mo asked kindly.

"This morning, yes, at work, no."

"Well, why are you, oh." Mo said as she saw the orange marks in the sink. "Why are you so fussed, you were fine with being pale yesterday?"

"I've got a meeting with Mr Hanssen this morning. Yesterday, he decided to humiliate me by going through my medical records and now he's deciding if I'm fit to operate." Jac explained as she dried her face with a few paper towels.

"Did he ask you, because you could report him for-"

"Yes, he asked me. But it's a ridiculous position they put you in. You can refuse and they know something's up. Or you say fine and they still find out what's wrong." Jac said angrily as she leant against the sink putting her make up back in the bag.

"I take it the new painkillers aren't working?"

"No, they are. When I don't throw them up that is. I spoke to Mr T this morning, he said I can't retake them because he couldn't tell how much had come back up so I'm going to have to have painful mornings for the next few weeks."

"Have you told Jonny?"

"No."

"Do you want me to?"

"No. Do not tell him okay?"

"Okay fine." Mo replied. Jac looked at her watch.

"I'd better get going." Jac said as she picked her make up bag up.

"Good luck." Mo said as she walked into a cubicle.

* * *

Jac walked into Mr Hanssen's office and he nodded at the seat for her to sit down.

"So, Miss Naylor, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." She lied.

"Right, and is the goserelin having the desired effect?"

"Yes, I'm fine now."

"Are you sure? Because you look a little pale."

"Yes well, as a medical professional, I'm sure you know that anaemia can cause someone to be pale because of the lack if oxy-"

"Yes, I am well aware of that Miss Naylor. Right, I'm happy to sign you off as fit to operate. However, for the foreseeable future, I would like you to have another consultant or registrar assisting you. Therefore, anytime you operate today or onwards, you need to have Miss Effanga or Professor Hope assisting you.

"But-" Jac tried to interrupt.

"Miss Naylor, you must understand that if you don't want that then you cannot operate. Understood?"

"Yes Mr Hanssen," Jac reluctantly agreed.

"Now then, I will email Miss Effange and Professor Hope immediately, you can go." He said. Jac rolled her eyes before removing her hands from her hips - which she hadn't realised were there - and walked out.

* * *

"How'd you get on? Can you operate?" Mo asked as soon as Jac arrived at the nurses station. Elliot and Jonny both looked up and waited for an answer.

"Um, just check your emails."

"What? why?" Mo asked as she opened an Internet browser. Elliot and Jonny both looked confused and they looked at the screen too. Mo opened her emails and opened the top one from Mr Hanssen that was marked as high priority. Mo finished reading first and she burst out laughing, then Jonny giggled but Elliot looked confused. Jac gave both Jonny and Mo the death stare and Jonny shut up, Mo however continued in her hysterics.

"I don't understand, why?" Elliot asked.

"Because Mr Hanssen decided to check my medical records and after an... incident, in theatre, I now have to be supervised."

"What was the incident? If you don't mind me asking." Elliot asked. Jac looked at the floor. Mo had now composed herself and answered for Jac.

"She had a referral yesterday to AAU and she had to go into theatre with Miss Campbell, she passed out in theatre and she was unconscious for twenty minutes."

"Right, well um let me know when you're ready to-" Elliot stopped as Jac walked round to the whiteboard to look at theatre times. She saw that Elliot was due in theatre in ten minutes.

"I'll take your pneumonectomy at 9:30am."

"Jac you-"

"Really, I feel fine and besides, I owe you a favour for doing my mitral valve replacement the other day."

"Yes but Jac, you still need either me or Mo to assist." Jac rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry but it's Hanssen's orders." Elliot said holding is hands up.

"I'll assist, I'm free all morning." Mo offered as she walked behind Jac who was clenching her fist behind her back. Mo sensed that Jac couldn't talk at the moment so she tried to help Jac escape.

"There we go sorted, I'll assist and Elliot, you get a break. Miss Naylor, can I talk to you in your office please?" Jac nodded and silently followed Mo to her office.

"What?" Jac muttered after Mo shut the door.

"Nothing. I just wanted to get you away from Elliot and Jonny because if they saw you in pain, they wouldn't let you operate."

"Who said I'm in pain?" Jac demanded.

"Oh come on I'm not stupid. I saw your fist. Now listen, I'm happy to let you lead, but if you get a pain, or you feel the slightest bit dizzy, you give me the tools. Agreed?"

Jac stood slightly more relaxed as the pain passed. She knew that there was no point in arguing, otherwise Mo would just threaten to tell Elliot and Jonny, or even Hanssen.

"Fine."

"When can you take the painkillers next?"

"Mr T said I can take them at 11 instead of twelve because there's no way that all of it got in my system."

"Right... Listen, you said you're going to have to be in pain in the mornings yeah?"

"Yes." Jac replied bluntly.

"How often can you take them?"

"Every 6 hours. Is this going somewhere?" Jac asked angrily.

"Well, if you start taking them as soon as the morning sickness has stopped, say 8? Then, you can take the at 2pm , then one at 8pm evening, then 2am and star all over again. That way you wouldn't be in pain at work an the only time you might be in pain is when you feel sick in the mornings and you would be at home then so you could use a hot water bottle... And Jonny." She muttered at the end. Jac gave Mo another death stare however, she was beginning to realise that they didn't work on her.

"There's just one flaw in your plan Maureen, I'd still have to wait another 4 and a half hours until I can take them." Jac stated. Mo began to think before she came up with another idea.

"Alright then, take some at 11am today, then wait until 8pm tonight. It'll hurt this evening but it'll only be tonight and then you can get into a routine. Sorted yeah?" Jac didn't reply. "Jac, for once just please, listen to me and try it yeah? You've got nothing to lose."

"Fine, if it'll shut you up. Now if you don't mind, I'm due in theatre."

"So am I Jac."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Jac slammed the door open, Mo let it bounce back open and followed after her.

* * *

**Will Jac be okay in theatre? **

**Thank you for reading, pretty please review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Mo and Jac had nearly finished in theatre with only a few flinches from Jac. She was just clearing the cavity with saline and all she had to do was stitch up when Mo noticed that Jac suddenly crossed her legs whilst standing up. Mo was trying not to laugh when she saw a funny look in Jac's eyes, first it was surprised, then it was angry.

"Jac, if you want me to finish up I ca-"

"No thank you." Mo smirked as she saw Jac re-cross her legs the other way and Jac let out an angry sigh.

"Jac, come on I'll finish it."

"No thank you I can do it."

"Jac, you've already got a list of incidents, I don't think you'd want wetting yourself in theatre added to it." Mo whispered to Jac over the patient. Jac looked up at Mo furiously and realised that she knew.

"Yeah like i would really wet myself."

"You really wanna wait and see?" Mo joked.

"Fine, here." Jac muttered as she handed Mo the clamps. Quickly, Jac ripped of her gloves and face mask. She then ripped off her blood stained theatre scrubs and ran to the toilet.

* * *

Jac took her painkillers at exactly 11am. A few hours passed by without any pain however, the cramps soon returned.

* * *

It got to 4pm and Jac arrived at the nurses station. Mo and Jonny were already there. Jac went to go and sit down but suddenly, a pain ripped across her abdomen. She groaned in pain, still in between sitting down and standing up.

"Jac?" Jonny whispered. Jonny was confused because he thought that the new painkillers were working.

Normally, she would stay quiet for a few seconds before letting out a sigh of relief however, she was holding her breath for a long time. She finally breathed out quickly and sat down properly before she took in another breath and held it. This pain was obviously staying longer than usual so Jonny knelt down next to Jac and Mo placed her hands on Jac's shoulders.

Finally, Jac let out a sigh of relief. Jonny looked at her waiting for an explanation because she obviously wasn't surprised neither was Mo. However she slowly got up and began walking away. "Jac... Jac!" Jonny shouted as he chased after her.

"I'm going out for some air, I'll only be 5 minutes. Stay here." She demanded. Jonny saw the tears welling up in her eyes. She got into the lift and Jonny walked back to the nurses station because Mo had some explaining to do.

Jac continued her journey downstairs, she walked out of the building to the fresh air. She walked outside and sat on a dry bench under a tree. She leant her side against the back of the bench as she hugged her knees. A few tears rolled down her face, but she didn't know why. She wasn't upset or happy, she was just confused about what was happening to her. She sniffled and wiped away her tears. She sat there in silence alone for several minutes until someone interrupted her.

"Fancy meeting you out here!" He joked. Jac rolled her eyes as he sat down next to her on the bench, he looked straight into her eyes.

"Mo, told me. About your new pain relief routine."

"Did she now."

"Why didn't you tell me they weren't working because you threw them up?"

"Because you don't understand."

"Well why don't you help me to understand?" Jonny asked kindly.

"Alright, but I'm saying this once only." Jac began and Jonny sat there eager to hear her. "When I feel sick, or I'm in pain like I am now, I don't feel like talking. You say I'm making excuses so that we don't have to chat but I just want to relax and not talk okay? Especially when I've just actually been sick and you're immediately asking if I'm okay. I feel like if I speak I'll be sick again and I'm obviously not okay if I've just puked. And i hate it when everyone surrounds me when I wake up after fainting because it makes me panic. Alright? there I said it." Jac concluded, her eyes began welling up again.

"Oh Jac. I'm so sorry, if I'd have known you were feeling like that I-I." Jonny stopped as he saw a tear fall from Jac's eye, followed by several others.

"Oh Come here. Don't cry." He said softly as he stood up off of the bench and held his arms out. Surprisingly, Jac quickly got up and hugged him tightly. Jonny heard her sniff over his shoulder.

"Mo told me about what happened in theatre by the way." Jonny said to lighten the mood.

"What happened in theatre?" Jac said, her words were muffled over his shoulder.

"Mo said that you nearly wet yourself." Jonny said giggling a bit.

"I didn't nearly wet myself I just needed a wee." Jac said as she also giggled a bit. Jonny wanted to pull away as they had been hugging for ages but Jac was holding him so tightly and he didn't want to upset her.

After several minutes, Jac let go. "Ah, now I can let the blood flow back to my six pack." Jonny joked.

"You mean man boobs." Jac said rather bluntly. Jac took in a deep breath and sighed. "Oh no," Jac sighed.

"What?" Jonny asked as he panicked. He looked at Jac's face as it had considerably paled in the last few minutes. "Is the pain getting worse?" Jac shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and hung her head. "Do you feel sick?" Jac nodded.

"Right come on." Jonny placed his arm around Jac's shoulders. They began to walk back into the hospital and waited for the lift. Michael who had just bought a coffee walked up behind Jac.

"Hey how are you feeling Naylor?" Michael asked, he had forgotten about the coffee incident a few days ago. Jac turned around to see Michael holding the cup so she held her breath, hoping that the smell wouldn't enter her nostrils. She breathed out slowly hoping that the nausea would ease down but it didn't so she kept on breathing out.

Jac suddenly felt light headed and swayed into Jonny. "Whoa!" Jonny exclaimed. Jac couldn't stand straight and within seconds, everything went black.

Jonny caught her as she collapsed and the lift opened. Luckily everyone exited and only one other person got in the lift. Jonny remained holding Jac bridal style and Michael hit the button for Darwin.

As they left the lift, Mo and Elliot saw Jonny carrying an unconscious Jac. They followed Jonny and Michael and Jonny gently placed her on the bed in the on-call room. "What happened?" Mo asked

"I dunno," Jonny began "she said she felt sick so we were going to come back up here but then we met Michael and she just fainted."

"Well who wouldn't faint at the sight of this?" Michael joked and he opened his arms.

Jonny began to get a small bottle out of his scrub pocket and took the lid off. He went to put it near Jac when Mo grabbed his wrist.

"Stop! What is it?"

"Smelling salts. I thought it would save up waiting twenty minutes for her to come round!" He joked. Mo released her grip and Jonny moved the bottle under her nose.

Jac's eyelids began to flutter. "Jac? It's okay your in the oncall room" Jonny explained. Jac opened her eyes, went cross eyed and crinkled her nose up.

"Ugh, whoever's trying out a new aftershave, try another one." Jac joked in a serious tone.

She quickly doubled over in pain before groaning rather loudly.

"Right there's got to be something we can do about this! Mo get Mr T."

"No don't!" Jac muttered.

"Why not?" Jonny asked as he got slightly angry.

"Remember what I said?" Jonny looked at Jac in a confused way. "About not wanting to talk? And about loads of people? Theres nothing he can do. Just trust me okay?" Jac muttered before groaning again. Jonny remembered that lots of people around her made her panic so he kindly ushered everyone out and shut the door leaving just him kneeling next to Jac who was hugging her knees on the bed. Jac quickly placed her hand over her mouth and pushed Jonny out of the way as she ran into the ensuite.

Jac projectile vomited into the toilet and was about to collapse against the wall. Jonny however, run up behind her and put his hands under her arms, he picked her up so she was standing on her feet. Whilst he picked her up he said, "oh no you don't." He twisted her round and guided her back to bed. Jac was quietly groaning so she staying sitting up on the bed. Jonny shuffled behind her, he slipped his hands round her stomach and gently rubbed it in circular motions.

Mo walked in to find Jac with tears of pain pouring down her face and Jonny panicking behind her not knowing what to do. "Here, Elliot found it in your office. He thought you might need it now." Mo explained as she handed over 'the bitches hot water bottle' which she had just filled with boiling water.

"Listen, Jac you've only got an hour left on your shift so go home with Jonny."

Jac thought for several moments before she nodded in agreement and she slowly got up, Jonny helped her up and stopped at the door. "Er, Jac?" She turned around. "I'll be with you in one minute." Jonny said as he shut the oncall room door with him and Mo in it.

"Mo help me, what am I supposed to do? And she's going to be like this until what? Quarter past 8? What am I supposed to do with her for four hours?"

Jonny was panicking big time now. Jac was in pain and once again there was nothing he could do. Not only was she in pain but she felt sick again so he couldn't butter her up with chocolate. "And she feels sick." He added.

"Right, um," Mo began, she was trying to think of as many ideas to make Jac' pain and nausea bearable. "you could run her a warm bath. Or you could have a warm shower together again. Um rubbing her stomach appears to help a bit, do that. Keep the hot water bottle warm all the time. Oh um stop at the shop on the way back and get some ginger biscuits they'll help with the nausea, get some plain crackers for her to eat. And you could get some scented candles for the bath, don't use any soaps or salts in the bath ." Mo was almost out of breath after saying all of that.

"Why not?"

"Because it can cause thrush... Oh and there's those things called thermapads I think, they're like rubber, they're hot and they stick to your skin. She can use the hot water bottle while she's awake and when she goes to sleep, you can put on of them on her stomach and it won't come off in her sleep." Jonny stood there trying to remember it all.

"Right. Thank you Mo." Jonny said as he began to walk through the door.

"Oh Jonny Mac." Mo shouted and Jonny poked his head back round the door.

"Ring me later and let me know how she is please."

"Yep, will do. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

* * *

**Thank you to MirrorSparkles1234 for the smelling salts idea and thanks to rosiemarcel for the idea about Jac and Mo in theatre :)**

**As always, thanks for reading and please review x**


	12. Chapter 12

Jonny pulled up outside Jac's flat. Jac had been silent the whole way home. Even when he pulled up outside of the shop he asked her if she wanted to come in, but she just shook her head and continued to look out of the window whilst she hugged her stomach.

Jonny got out of the car and got the couple of bags out of the boot. By the time he had shut the boot, Jac had only just managed to stand up and shut the car door. She slowly padded up to the entrance before they stood waiting for the lift. Jonny looked at his watch, it read 5:45pm. Just two and a half hours to go.

Jac unlocked the door and dumped her bag on the floor on her way in. She sat on the sofa upright, slipped her shoes off and hugged her knees. Jonny made his way to the open plan kitchen and began packing away the couple of bits he got and left out all of the pain management ideas. He watched her sitting on the sofa, she was staring into space. So he began to plan the schedule for two hours until she could take her pain relief. First, he was going to run them a hot bath (she had a massive infinity bath tub (google it :)) in the other bathroom with enough room for two people - it came with the flat) and use the orange scented bath salt he got and he was going to rub her stomach whilst they were in there. Then, he was going to use the hot water bottle, a hot drink, his abdomen massaging techniques, some tissues and a soppy movie that would have her crying into his chest but the end (he hoped.) then by the time the movie would be over, she could take her painkillers. He also had a couple of snacks just incase her nausea passed and she felt hungry later.

Five minutes later, Jonny was running the bath. Jac heard the bath running from the living room and she knew what Jonny was doing so she got up and walked into the bathroom. The bath was nearly full. Jonny had placed two white fluffy towels from the airing cupboard on the radiator in the bathroom. Jonny looked up to see Jac leaning in the door way. She gave him a 'really' face.

"Please just try it, it might make you feel better. I'll even rub your tummy in there with you." Jonny pleaded. Jac rolled her eyes, walked in further and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Jonny turned the taps off and began to undress. "Come on, I won't bite."

"Jonny I don't think this is a good-" Jac began as she stood still, not removing any of her clothes.

"This is because of your stomach isn't it?" Jonny interrupted and Jac remained silent.

"Jac, your what? Nearly 5 months pregnant. I don't care what your stomach looks like." He stated, now standing completely naked. "You know what, look I won't look." He said as he got into the bath he was lying down almost completely submerged with his head resting on the back of the bath with Jac behind him.

"Come on, get changed and then come and sit on my lap, that way I can rub your tummy and I won't see anything."

"Sit on your lap?"

"Yeah." Jonny said.

"While we're both completely naked?" Jac asked thinking Jonny was being ridiculous.

"Yes. Look I promise I won't try anything, unless you want me to." He added at the end quietly.

"No I don't want you to try anything, I'm in pain remember."

"Right, of course. Come on in you get." Jonny agreed. Jac took her clothes off and tied her hair up in a bun so it didn't get wet. Reluctantly, she stepped into the bath facing away from him and lowered herself into the water until she was lying on top of him. The water covered the both of their bodies completely. They barley took up half of the large square bath. She rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed in the moderately warm water. Jac saw Jonny lean his head forward slightly so she slapped him in the forehead playfully.

"Oi, the idea was you not to look at my stomach."

"Well, I'm not going to deny trying.. but I couldn't see anyway, there's two things blocking my view." He joked. Jonny had slipped his hands around Jac's waist, he was holding her on top of him and he gently rubbed her abdomen. Jac smiled slightly, before she closed her eyes and groaned quietly.

"Do you still feel sick?"

"Not really" she murmured.

"Is it just the pain then?" He felt Jac nod on his shoulder. "It'll all stop soon."

"Yeah, but that's only if Mo's stupid pain relief routine works."

"You won't be calling it stupid when it works."

"Not when, if and you might not have noticed but it's not working now Einstein."

"That's because it hasn't started yet."

Suddenly, an extremely sharp pain ripped across Jac's abdomen, she quickly doubled over, as far as she could without putting her face in the water.

She was basically sitting on Jonny's lap and Jonny sat up behind her. He hugged her bare abdomen tightly and put his chin on her shoulder. She was groaning loudly and after a few minutes it turned to a little whimper.

"Come here." Jonny slipped on arm under Jac's knees and one around her back. He twisted her on his lap so that she was sideways and he hugged her naked chest.

"I'm sorry." Jac mumbled over Jonny's shoulder.

"Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry for." Jonny replied softly as he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"If anything, Im sorry." Jonny admitted.

"What for?"

"Well, your going through all the pain and nausea and hormones... I just... I wish that I could go through it instead of you." Jac saw a tear in Jonny's eye.

"Oh come on, your gonna make me cry." Jac joked before she wrapped her arms around Jonny. She twisted her hips and straddled her legs around his waist so that they were facing each other.

Jonny was trying hard not to let blood rush to a certain part of his body, after she had said no because she was in pain. Jac pressed her chest against his, relaxed her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Another cramp hit Jac's stomach like a tonne of bricks. She clenched her legs on Jonny's sides and squeezed him tightly with her arms. He heard her groan and felt her slightly enlarged abdomen tense on his. Then he heard Jac sniffle; she was crying.

A few minutes passed and Jac's grip on Jonny loosened. "Right." Jonny began which made Jac lean back and look into his eyes. "Let's get out because we've got a movie to each and there's an armchair with our names on it."

Jonny reached round Jac's side and pulled the plug out. Jac got off of Jonny and stood up, she wiped the excess water off of her and wrapped a towel around her before stepping out. Jonny followed and they left to get changed.

* * *

Jac wore a pair of black pyjama shorts and a tight white strappy shirt (All of her pyjamas and most of her shirts and blouses were already tight). Jonny was already sitting in the armchair with the movie paused at the beginning when Jac silently walked in. Jonny noticed that her tight top revealed her small bump, but as he looked up, Jac looked awkward and embarrassed because she knew he had seen it.

"Come here." Jonny patted his lap. He was sitting on the armchair with his knees bent and his feet tucked to the right of him, this position created a little space for Jac. She climbed into the little space without saying a word, Jac and Jonny's bodies' were both at an alternate 45 degree angle so they were slightly facing each other. She leant her head on his chest.

"What movie are you making me watch?"

"The perks of being a wallflower." Jonny replied. Surprisingly Jac didn't say anything and her face had a blank expression. She was in more pain than she made out to be; Jonny was sure of that. He checked his phone, it was only 6:27pm. He put his phone down on the arm and was about to press play for the movie but his phone rang.

"Hi Mo"

"Hey Jonny Mac, how's Jac?"

"Ask her yourself." Jonny replied as he attempted to hand the phone to Jac, but she only shook her head and buried herself into Jonny's chest.

"Okay, forget that."

"I take it not good then?"

"Yeah, I think the nausea's gone but she's pretending she's not in pain and she is." Jonny explained as he stroked Jac's hair knowing full well that she could hear him.

"Put me on speaker." Jonny did so.

"Jac, how much pain are you in on a scale of one to ten?" Mo asked, Jac didn't reply.

"I'm going to take a guess and say twenty?" Jonny replied.

"Sounds about right. Look, I hope you feel better soon Jac. I'm just about to leave work so is there anything you want while I'm out?" Jac shook her head in Jonny's chest and he noticed that several tears we falling down her face.

"I don't think so, but um I'd better go the water works are starting up again." Jonny replied.

"Bye." They both hung up the phone. Jonny held Jac tight in his arms.

"What's wrong? Is it the pain?" Jac nodded. "Hang on a minute,"

Jonny got up and boiled the kettle. "What do you want? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate please."

"Right,"

Jonny soon returned to his original position after placing a tray on the coffee table in front of them. He handed Jac her hot chocolate, he also had hot chocolate because he feared that coffee may make her feel sick again. He then picked up her hot water bottle and held it on her stomach for her. "Here." He handed her the packet of ginger biscuits that Mo had suggested. "I know you don't feel really sick but... It might help to eat this rather than something else."

Jac shook her head and moved her hands away from the packet.

"Jac, you need to eat something, please."

Reluctantly, Jac took a biscuit and nibbled on it. Jonny began the movie.

* * *

Several minutes in, Jac finished her hot chocolate and biscuit, she placed her mug on the coffee table. Jac buried her head into Jonny's chest, she wasn't watching the movie. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach.

Finally, Jac broke the silence between the two.

"I think something's wrong... With our baby" Jac whispered into Jonny's torso.

"Why?" Jac kept her head there so that she didn't have to look Jonny in the eye.

"Because, I know it's only the endometriosis but... I'm in more pain now than I was before I was pregnant. I'm even on stronger painkillers than I was on. Something's not right, i shouldn't be in this much pain. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be. You don't even know that something is wrong. Have you been bleeding?"

"No. But-"

"Jac, I'm sure sure everything's fine." Jonny felt a strange wet feeling on his arm. He looked down and realised that she was crying again. "Look, I'll text Mo now and see if she can get an appointment with Mr T. We can ask him to do a scan and then ask him about the pain. Yeah?" He felt Jac nod in his chest and she sniffled.

Texts :

Mo, can you book an appointment with Mr T tomorrow in the morning for Jac?

Why what's wrong?

Nothing, Jac's just being a bit paranoid because of the pain.

Right I'll give him a ring now.

Thanks.

-5 Minutes later-

I've booked you one at 7:30 okay?

That's great thank you so much.

No worries, what's Jac doing?

She's curled up in a ball on my lap with her head buried in my chest. And she's crying.

Jac Naylor crying? Aaww, I feel so bad for her. Try and help her sleep.

I'll try but don't think that she's going to be able to sleep any time soon. see you tomorrow.

Bye.

"Right, Mo's booked us an appointment at 7:30 tomorrow morning with Mr T."

"Thanks." Jac replied as she hugged Jonny tighter.

Time was going too slowly for Jac, it got to 7pm but it has seemed like hours.

"Why don't you take the painkillers now? But still take the next lot at 2am. That way you'll probably sleep through the pain."

Jac nodded so Jonny slipped out of her grasp and got her painkillers and a bottle of water from the fridge.

After Jac taken her pills, Jonny sat with her and cuddled her while they waited for them to kick in. Jac waited fifteen minutes to make sure that all of her pain was gone. Jac glided out of Jonny's grip and turned to face him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and linked her arms around his neck.

"I take it someone's feeling better?" Jac smiled and kissed him briefly on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes. You feeling hungry?"

"Yeah, I fancy a pizza."

"We haven't got any pizza." Jonny replied, he knew what was coming next.

"So we'll get it delivered then, it saves cooking as well. I think there's a menu... Aha." Jac said as she pulled a Pizza Hut menu out of one of her kitchen draws.

She handed the menu to Jonny.

"What do you fancy?" Jonny asked.

"Um," Jac began as she looked at the menu. " vegetable supreme."

Jonny looked down the menu to find that it was a pizza with mushrooms, peppers, onions and tomato.

"Ew. That sounds disgustingly heathy." Jonny stated.

"Well you're not having any so don't worry."

"What, you're having a whole pizza to yourself?" Jonny joked.

"Yeah, but only a small one, we can get a small pizza each and a side to share."

"Right okay, one small vegetable supreme and I'll have... a... Meat feast."

Jac looked at the menu.

"Er that sounds disgustingly unhealthy." Jac stated.

"Oh because im at risk of dying from obesity? I imagine I'm not going to have a say in this so what side do you want to 'share'?" Jonny asked.

"I will share, honestly... Get the potato wedges."

"Right." Jonny picked up his phone and ordered.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jac was getting fidgety.

"Ugh, how long are they be?"

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't know." Jonny moaned.

There was a firm knock at the door and Jac jumped out of Jonny's lap accidentally kicking him in his manhood.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Jonny said sarcastically as he rubbed his crotch and Jac zoomed to the door.

"That's £23.27 please."

"He's paying." Jac shouted to ensure Jonny heard her as she grabbed the boxes and bag and walked into the living room.

Jonny who was still in pain picked up his wallet and handed the delivery guy a £20 and a £5 note.

"Thanks, keep the change." Jonny smiled as he closed the door.

He walked into the living room to find Jac sitting in the middle of the armchair already on her second slice. Jonny saw the box of wedges was already opened on the coffee table, which was in the middle of the armchair and the sofa.

Fearing that it was unsafe to attempt to move Jac whilst she was eating (who was much like an animal) Jonny sat on the sofa. His pizza box had been chucked on the table. So he opened it and began eating. He also pressed play for the movie so that they went sitting in silence.

* * *

Soon, they had both finished, surprisingly the wedges were shared roughly equally. Jac had finished nearly ten minutes before Jonny so she got in a comfortable position in the arm chair (taking up all of the room so Jonny couldn't join her) and rested her head on the arm rest to watch the movie.

At 8:15pm, the movie finished. Jonny got up to clear away after dinner and realised that Jac was asleep. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach, as if she was trying to protect her unborn child from the outside world.

Jonny carried on quietly packing clearing away. Once he'd finished, he turned the TV which had the credits rolling down. He went into the bedroom and placed the thermapads he had bought earlier under his side of the bed, he also put Jac's painkillers and a bottle of water on his bedside cabinet. He sat n the bed and set an alarm for 2am, and another on for 6am; they would have to get up earlier than usual to get to Jac's appointment on time. He then stood up and folded back the bed cover, closed the curtains and proceeded to the living room.

He gently scooped one arm under her knees and the other around her back. He carefully carried her and placed her onto the bed. Jonny tucked her in on the opposite side to the painkillers and thermapads. That way if she was in pain she would have to wake him.

Luckily, he didn't wake her and so he slipped next to her, pulled the duvet over them and soon fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading. I was writing some of this at 2am and I've just realise that you shouldn't use hot bottles for a long time or use thermapads at all when you're pregnant... but hey ho it seemed cute and slightly romantic at the time . (So just pretend its fine ;))**

**Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Jac was woken at 1am by a sudden cramp. She doubled over and uncontrollably yelped in pain. Her noise woke up Jonny who sat up too and placed one arm around her shoulder and the other on her stomach. Slowly Jac laid back down and hugged her knees to her chest facing away from Jonny.

"Is it a constant pain now?"

"Yes." Jac mumbled.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About 2 minutes," Jac answered honestly.

Jonny looked at his watch, "well, I think Mo's routine is going to work."

"Why?" Jac whispered,

"Because you made it to 1am without any pain and you took them at 7pm so if you take the next lot at 2, they should work until 8am."

Jonny reached under his bed and got out the box with thermapads in them.

"Jac lie on your back for a minute, please." Jonny asked kindly.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Reluctantly, Jac rolled onto her back and let go of her knees.

"What?" Jac asked.

Jonny showed Jac the box and took on of the two pads out.

"Roll your shirt up a bit." Jac hesitantly rolled it up.

"Right, where do you want it?" He asked as he peeled off the paper to reveal the adhesive backing.

Jac pointed and Jonny correctly placed it on Jac's lower abdomen.

Jac settled back down and soon fell asleep in Jonny's arms.

* * *

Jonny's alarm had gone off at 2am, Jac took her tablets from Jonny, swallowed them and they both fell asleep within minutes after.

* * *

At 6am, Jonny's second alarm went off. He turned it off after it had woken both him and Jac up. Jac pulled away from Jonny, laid on her back and lifted her shirt up, she slowly began to peel the thermapad away but Jonny stopped her and did it himself.

"Are you in any pain?" Jac shook her head.

"Do you feel sick?" Jac shook her head.

"Are you tired?" Jac shook her head.

They both had showers and got dressed. At 7:10, they left for Holby City General Hospital.

* * *

"Miss Naylor?" Mr T asked as he poked his head outside of his consult room.

Jonny stood up from the waiting area after a few moments, Jac did too and they walked into his office. They both sat on chairs in front of his desk.

"Right, what can I do for you?"

Jac sat nervously in silence so Jonny spoke for her. "Jac's had very bad abdominal pain because of the endometriosis which has worried her a bit. So we were wondering if you could do an ultrasound to put her mind at rest." Jonny explained calmly.

"Yeah sure Ive got the machine here actually so if you'd like to get on the bed Miss Naylor." Mr T replied nervously.

Jac slowly got up from her seat. She laid down on the bed but kept her shirt rolled down while Mr T prepared things.

"So, has the Goserelin been working?" Mr T asked Jac, she slowly nodded. Jonny explained further again, "we had a bit of trouble at first because of her morning sickness so we had a couple of problems, but I think it's sorted now.

"Right thankyou. Are you in pain or feeling sick now? only you're usually quiet, Miss Naylor?" Jac shook her head. Mr T opened the ultrasound machine and put some gel on the probe. "I think she's just a wee bit nervous." Jonny murmured to Mr T as he positioned himself, standing next to the bed on the opposite side to Mr T.

"This is going to be cold." Mr T began as he place the probe on her stomach.

"Have you had any bleeding? Abnormal discharge?"

"No," Jac whispered.

Jac looked at the screen apprehensively, hoping that her baby was okay.

"Everything's fine. Look," Mr T began as he pointed at the screen. "The lining or your uterus in intact. And it looks like your baby's developing normally. There nothing to worry about." He finished as he printed a picture and handed it to Jac. He packed away the machine and sat back at his desk.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." Jonny joked as Jac wiped the gel off of her stomach.

"I'm sorry for getting paranoid-"

"It's fine don't worry."

"Right if you would like to take a seat." Mr T interrupted as Jac and Jonny walked towards the seats.

"I don't get it, why am I in more pain than I as before I was pregnant?"

"Well, in pregnancies with endometriosis, there's three categories, and they are all equally likely so there's a third of a chance that you will be in that category." Mr T began. "So, there's category one, this is where the mother's pain will almost completely vanish and they won't have any trouble for the pregnancy, category two, is where the mother's pain and cramps remain as they were before she fell pregnant. And category three is what I think you are. It's where the pain unfortunately gets worse than it was before you were pregnant. But, if you have got it under control with your painkillers then I would say that there's no need to take further action okay?" Mr T explained.

"Right, thanks for seeing us at such short notice." Jonny said.

"Thanks." Jac said as they both walked of.

* * *

Jac and Jonny arrived on Darwin and went straight to the locker room to get changed. Mo walked in and sat on the bench facing away from Jac but towards Jonny.

"How did you get on?"

"Everything's fine." Jac replied kindly.

"Here look." Jonny said as he got out the scan.

"Aaww." Mo said after seeing the scan. "Jac? Are you alright?" Mo asked,

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"Nothing, you just seem a bit... Quiet. Are you in pain?"

"Nope."

"Ah so my 'stupid' pain relief routine isn't so 'stupid' after all?"

"I didn't call it-"

"Yes you did, Jonny told me." Jac glared at Jonny.

"Don't you have something to say to Mo?" Jonny asked, expecting a thank you.

"Yes I do. Mo... GET BACK TO WORK!" Jac shouted jokily. "Was that loud enough for you?"

"Yes your frostiness." Mo murmured as she walked out on to the ward.

"Go on you too." Jac added as her and Jonny walked onto the ward.

**Thank you so much for everyone that's read and reviewed this. (Please review this chapter too :)) I hope you've enjoyed it. I've finished it here because I have some other ideas for new stories that I want to focus on so...**

**THE END :)**

**Once again, please review ;)**


End file.
